Star-crossed Lovers
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Klaus and Caroline were raised in a foster home together when they were young. Klaus is adopted before Caroline is, and they don't see each other until 15 years later. Once they meet again, in Klaus' office they don't know what to think. Will they rekindle their friendship or no? Ratings may change in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is a new klaroline fanfiction that I am working on. This chapter is just an introduction and takes place while they are still kids. The next chapter will be in the present time.

Star-Crossed Lovers

Klaus and Caroline were raised in a foster home together when they were young. Klaus is adopted before Caroline is, and they don't see each other until 15 years later. Once they meet again, in Klaus' office they don't know what to think. Will they rekindle their friendship or no? Ratings may change in the future chapters.

I would like to thank Cindy and Melody for the lovely covers :)

* * *

_15 years ago:_

Nik and Caroline were sitting together on the bench outside of their foster home. The summer weather was just coming in, and they were happy together. Nik was Caroline's best friend, and Caroline was Nik's best friend. They always had each other's backs when the other foster children would bully one of them.

Niklaus and Caroline were the best of friends since they were very young. Caroline just turned eight a couple of weeks ago, and Klaus turned ten over a month ago.

They both thought that this would be the best summer ever but they were wrong. A couple of weeks later a couple came in and wanted to adopt a boy because they wanted to expand their family. Once Esther and Mikael spotted Klaus they knew that they wanted him to be their son. Even though Mikael and Esther had four of their own children, they wanted Klaus to be their fifth child.

"Nik, don't leave me! Please." Caroline cried as she hugged her best friend.

"I don't want to leave you Care Bear, but these people they are ready to take me in. You know that I have always wanted a mommy, daddy, and siblings." Nik explained sadly.

He didn't want to leave Caroline but he didn't want to live in a foster home either.

"I know, but how am I going to live without you? Who is going to protect me from those mean girls?"

"I will visit you Caroline, every day. I promise." Klaus promised the younger girl.

"Pinky promise?" Caroline asked hopefulness in her light voice.

"Yes, pinky promise." Klaus laughed.

"Niklaus, come on we must get going." Esther said to her new son.

Klaus looked over at Esther and nodded. It was time to go, he thought. It was time to leave his best friend behind, he thought sadly.

"I'll miss you Nik. I love you." Caroline said hanging onto her best friend as if he was the last fresh breath of air.

"I'll miss you too Caroline. You were the only family I had in this place. I love you to Caroline, always and forever." Klaus said hugging Caroline back tightly.

"Are you ready, son?" Mikael asked.

"Yes I am Mr. Mikaelson." Klaus said back.

"Please call me dad from now on."

"Okay dad." Klaus said to his new father. "Goodbye Caroline, you will always be in my heart."

"Goodbye Nik." Caroline said before she began to hiccup.

As Nik sat in the car, he thought back to all those memories he had with Caroline. He knew that one day they would reunite for good, and he looked forward to that day.

"Niklaus, are you ready to meet your new siblings?" Esther asked, as Mikael drove up to their mansion.

"Yes I am. Wow!" Klaus said and looked out of the window. His new house was huge!

"I'm guessing you like what you see?" Mikael said.

"Yes I do. This is the biggest house I have ever seen!"

"And now it is yours. Come on Klaus, let's go on in! Your brothers and sister are waiting for you impatiently."

"Okay." Klaus said before getting out of the car and walking in holding Esther's hand. Esther rang the doorbell, and a boy that looked a little older than Niklaus opened it.

"Niklaus, meet Elijah, your new brother."

"Hello." Klaus said looking at the brown haired boy with a big smile on his lips. He has always wanted to have siblings and here he was standing next to his new brother.

"Hello Niklaus. Come in, our brothers and sisters are waiting for you impatiently."

"Okay." Klaus said walking into the door.

"Finn, Kol, and Rebekah! Mother and father are here with our new brother!" Elijah yelled.

Klaus heard three pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs, and then he saw a boy who looked like a mini Mikael, a boy who looked like Elijah, and a blonde girl that looked like a little Barbie.

Rebekah stepped forward, and gave Klaus a hug, "I am so glad that I have a new brother! Maybe I will get along with you more than those three." She scoffed as she narrowed her eyes at her three older brothers.

Klaus hugged his little sister back, and he couldn't help but see the similarities that she had with Caroline. They both had blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. A wave of sadness crept over Klaus, because he already missed his best friend dearly.

"Hello there, my name is Finn, and it is an honor to have you as my new brother." Mini Mikael said.

The boy that looked like Elijah came forward and gave Klaus a pat on the back before saying, "Hey, my name's Kol."

"Hello everyone, it is wonderful to know that you are my new siblings." Klaus said beaming at his new siblings.

"Likewise." The other children said in their accented voices. Klaus learned in the car that Mikael and Esther originally came from England, and they moved to America a year ago.

"Okay children, I think that Niklaus is tired so Elijah, please take Niklaus to his new room."

"Yes, father." Elijah said and led Klaus away.

* * *

_2 months later:_

Caroline was sitting on the bench alone, and was waiting for Nik to come and visit. He visited her every week for the past 2 months like he promised and she couldn't wait to see him again. They talked about Nik's siblings, and his parents. Nik told her about how big his new home was and Caroline smiled at him even though she felt a twinge of jealousy seeping in.

"Caroline, darling, please come inside. I need to speak to you." Mrs. Jackson said.

"But Mrs. Jackson, Nik is going to be here any minute."

"Oh dear god, I forgot to tell you, Niklaus will not be coming today because he has a cold."

"What? Is he going to be okay?" Caroline asked beginning to panic.

"Yes, sweetheart, he will be fine. Now come inside. I want you to meet someone."

"Okay." Caroline replied sadly.

When Caroline was seated in the chair Mrs. Jackson began to speak. "Caroline, I want you to meet someone." Mrs. Jackson said pointing to a couple that was sitting behind her.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Forbes. They want to take you home."

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise because she didn't think that anyone would ever adopt her, but here stood two people that wanted her as their daughter.

"Hello Caroline, my name is Liz and this is my husband Bill. Would you like to be our daughter?"

Caroline just nodded because she was still speechless. She was finally going to have a mother and father, just like she always dreamt.

"Perfect." Mrs. Jackson said wiping her joyous tears away.

"When will you take me to my new home?" Caroline asked in a small voice.

"Right now, if you would like." Bill said.

"Okay." Caroline said coming up to the couple in front of her. She embraced the young couple tightly.

Liz began to cry because she wanted a child so badly, but she couldn't have children of her own. She was finally going to have a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed daughter that looked so much like her.

"Do you want to go and pack your things, sweetheart?" Liz asked Caroline.

"Yes I do, but first can I please write a letter to my best friend Nik?" Caroline said to Liz.

"Of course!" Liz said smiling at her daughter.

"Mrs. Jackson, may I please get a pen and paper?"

"Yes you may Caroline."

"Thank you." Caroline replied and stepped forward to get a paper and pen. Once she sat down she wrote:

_Nik, guess what! I am going to have a mommy and daddy now. Today they came and right after I am done with this letter to you I will be going with them to my new home. Can you believe it!? My dream is finally coming true. Mr. and Mrs. Forbes are so nice and they are such a pretty couple. I hope you get better soon. I was really looking forward to our meeting today, and I got sad when you couldn't make it, but now I am happy because I have new parents… that actually want to take care of me. I love you Nik, know that. I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Caroline._

After Caroline was done with the letter, she folded it and gave it to Liz.

"Can we please drop this off in the mail box?" Caroline asked.

"Yes we can, now go and get your stuff and then we could get going."

"Okay mommy." Liz began to tear up because she has waited so long to have a child call her mommy.

* * *

_1 week later:_

After Caroline came back from her new school with Bill, Bill checked the mailbox and there was a letter addressed to Caroline.

"Caroline, sweetheart, it looks like your best friend has sent a letter to you." Bill said waving the letter at the small girl.

"Really? May I please read it daddy?"

"Of course you can, but go and wash your hands first."

"Okay." Caroline said jumping for joy, and running to the bathroom sink. "I washed my hands, now can I please get the letter?"

"Yes you can, Care Bear." Bill said calling Caroline by the nickname that Klaus gave her.

Caroline reached for the letter and Bill gave it to her. Caroline sat down in her chair with a big smile on her lips.

The letter read:

_Caroline, I am so happy to know that you have a new mommy and daddy now. Now I can sleep better at night knowing that you are safe and happy and those girls aren't bothering you. Yes, I am feeling better and guess what! My mommy and daddy told me that we are going to be moving to England! Can you believe it? It feels like a dream come true. The only reason why I am sad is because, now I won't be able to see you. But remember this Care Bear, I will always love you. You are my best friend, and even though we won't see each other, just know that I will never forget you._

_Love, Nik_

Caroline burst into tears and Bill ran up to his daughter concerned. "Caroline, sweetheart, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"No, daddy. Nik is leaving."

"Leaving where?" Bill asked worriedly.

"E—England." Caroline hiccupped.

"Oh Caroline. I am so sorry." Bill apologized as he picked the small girl up and hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay Caroline. Everything will be okay." Bill said trying to reassure his crying daughter.

"Me too, but at least he is happy." Caroline said trying to smile.

"That's my girl." Bill said hugging Caroline tightly.

Bill loved Caroline even though it has been a week. She had his personality and it almost felt like Caroline was biologically theirs.

* * *

There you go! I hope it didn't suck to bad :/

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter :) I hope you like it!

* * *

_Present day:_

"Caroline, sweetheart, you have to get going or else you will miss your flight!" Liz called out loudly from downstairs because Caroline was still in her bedroom upstairs.

"I'm coming mom, hold on a minute." Caroline called back before taking one last look around her bedroom. She was really going to New York, for the first time ever with her best friends.

When Caroline came downstairs she hugged her mother tightly and asked, "Where's dad? He has to take me and my friends to the airport."

"Bill is already in the car. Now get going or else you will miss your flight for real."

"Okay, okay… Bye mommy, I love you so much! I am going to miss you." Caroline told her mother honestly.

"I am going to miss you to Care Bear." Liz said to her daughter. Caroline still remembered how her best friend from the foster home used to call her Care Bear. She wondered where he was right now, and if he was doing okay.

"What are you thinking about Caroline?" Liz asked her daughter concerned.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Caroline smiled, hugging her mother tightly. "I can't believe I am going to New York with Elena and Bonnie. It is like a dream come true, but I wish you and daddy would also come."

"We would come, but you know your father can't quit his job, it is one of the best jobs in all of Chicago."

"I know. I love you mommy, I will call you every day, deal?"

"Deal sweetie." Liz said to her amazing daughter. Adopting Caroline was the best thing that Liz and Bill had ever done.

"Bye, mommy." Caroline said beginning to tear up.

"Bye, my love." Liz replied hugging her daughter one last time.

Caroline settled into the car, and both Bonnie and Elena were already seated.

"When did you girls get here?" Caroline asked.

"About ten minutes ago." Bonnie said.

"Caroline, sweetheart are you ready to get going to the airport?" Bill asked.

"Yes I am daddy, you gals ready for this?"

"Hell yeah!" Both Bonnie and Elena said.

"Alright then, let's get going! New York here we come!"

Bill started his Lexus and began to drive to the airport. He couldn't believe that his little girl was leaving them and going to a different state.

Caroline looked out of the window, and she couldn't help but feel a sadness spread over her. She was leaving her home of thirteen years.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the airport and Bill helped the girls out with their suitcases. Bonnie and Elena went inside because they knew that Caroline wanted to say goodbye to her father.

"I am going to miss you so so much, daddy!" Caroline said hugging her father tightly.

"I'll miss you to Carey. Be sure to stay safe okay, and if you ever want to come home the doors are wide open for you." Bill said hugging his daughter back.

"I know, dad. I'll call you and mom right when I land, alright?"

"Alright, sweetheart. You better get going, your flight leaves in an hour."

"Okay. Bye dad. Keep mom safe alright?"

"Always," Bill reassured his daughter.

Caroline looked at her father once more before heading inside. This was really happening. She was going to the greatest city in the world with her best friends.

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson, your brother Elijah is here to see you."

"Send him in, Sarah." Klaus said to his assistant angrily. This assistant was really a pain in the ass sometimes. She always tried to act as if she was some sort of saint.

"Yes sir." Sarah said before inviting Elijah in.

"Hello, Niklaus." Elijah said coming up to his brother and clapping him on the back.

"Hello, Elijah. What is going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to come by and say hello to my brother."

"You sure there isn't anything else you want to tell me?"

"Actually yes there is."

"I knew it, what is it?" Klaus rolled his blue-grey eyes at his older brother.

"You know Tatia, she and I began to date a while back."

"You're dating my ex-girlfriend?" Klaus asked shocked.

"Yes, but before you get mad, you knew that I always had feelings for her." Elijah quickly added.

"But she is my ex-girlfriend 'Lijah!" Klaus shouted angrily.

"So what, you dated my ex when we were teenagers." Elijah shrugged nonchalantly.

"That was a different story, brother." Klaus shot at Elijah.

"How is that any different?" Elijah shot back at his brother angrily.

"I don't know. Fine do whatever the bloody hell you want with her. Now can you go, I have work that needs to be done…" Klaus said pointing to the paperwork on his desk.

"Fine. Goodbye brother." Elijah said before getting out of the chair.

Klaus just ignored him and continued his work. A few minutes later he heard a knock on his office door.

"Who is it?" He yelled out angrily.

"It's—It's me sir." Sarah stuttered out frightened. She hated when Klaus would raise his voice and take his anger out on her.

"What do you want Sarah!?"

"I am here because I want to quit." Sarah finally said. She's had enough of him!

"You want to what?" Klaus asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Quit, sir. My husband and I are moving to California."

"Okay then, goodbye Sarah. Have fun in California."

"Thank you sir." Sarah said quickly before shutting the door behind her.

"No problem, love." Klaus said looking down at his paper work.

* * *

"You guys! We're here!" Caroline screamed out happily, looking out of the airport window.

"What?" Elena asked groggily.

"We're in New York! Why aren't you guys more excited about this?"

"Maybe because were tired from the flight?" Bonnie guessed.

"Oh please, oh my god I cannot believe that we are finally here." Caroline said squealing.

"Sh!" The older couple from behind said.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in JFK airport in 5 minutes. Please fasten in your seatbelts, and sit tight._

Caroline put the belt on, faster than she thought she could and smiled. Caroline looked at the yellowing letter from Nik one last time, before giving it a kiss. Every time Caroline had that letter that was sent to her fifteen years ago from her best friend, it gave her luck.

"What is the Care?" Bonnie asked pointing to the letter curiously.

"It's a letter from my best friend Nik. We grew up together in the foster home."

"Oh I see. How old is it?"

"Fifteen years old." Caroline sighed.

"You still have a letter that was sent to you when you were eight?"

"Yep," Caroline shrugged.

"Wow, he must have been important."

"He was and still is, Bon." Caroline said irritated. Her friends would never understand how she felt growing up in that foster home. The teachers were nice but the other foster children treated her like shit. If it wasn't for Nik she doesn't even know what would come of her when she got out of that place.

"Were you in love with him Caroline?"

"I don't know… I was eight, but yeah I guess I was in love with him. He was the only one that was nice to me in that place."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Nope, I haven't heard from him in fifteen years." Caroline said sadly.

"Aw, I'm so sorry Care." Bonnie said patting Caroline's shoulder softly.

"It's okay. How about we freak out over the fact that we will be on New York land in less than two minutes?" Caroline said cheerfully changing the subject.

"Yeah how about we do that!" Bonnie said happily.

"Is Elena really still sleeping?" Caroline said rolling her eyes at her best friend of twelve years.

"No she is not." Elena replied.

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

"Yep I am, Care."

_We have landed safely, ladies and gentlemen. I hope all of you have a wonderful time in New York! _The pilot said from the overhead speaker.

All of the people on the plane began to clap because they were happy that they landed in New York without any trouble.

"You girls ready for this?" Elena asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Caroline said hugging both of her friends tightly.

* * *

"Sage, sweetheart can you please come in here?" Klaus asked, calling Finn's wife.

"Yes Niklaus, give me a minute."

A minute later Sage came into the office and sat down in the chair.

"What is it?" Sage wondered.

"I need you to find me a new assistant." Klaus told the red haired woman quickly.

"What happened to Sarah?" Sage asked confused.

"She quit." Klaus shrugged.

"Why? Were you acting like a douche bag again?" Sage asked a small smile on her lips.

"What! No I was not acting like a douche bag. She quit because she is moving to California in a little."

"Oh I see. I will begin to look for an assistant tomorrow, okay? I have to get going because I have to prepare dinner for my husband and my children."

"Alright Sage. Tell Finn, Harry, and Lilly that I say hello, okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow Nik!" Sage said waving at her brother-in-law.

"Bye." Klaus still remembered how Caroline would always call him Nik. He missed her dearly, even though it has been over a decade. He would never be able to forget his best friend that stuck by him in that terrible foster home.

Klaus recalled a memory of them sitting on the bench together with her curly blonde hair down and her piercing blue eyes shining. He knew that if he would ever have a chance to see her again, he would know it was her in an instant.

Klaus organized his desk, and decided to leave the office earlier. All he wanted to do was get home, and draw his best friend. He also wanted to read that letter she sent him all those years ago.

A few years ago Kol found Klaus' sketch book and he began to laugh at him because of his obsession over someone that he would probably never see again. Klaus couldn't stand the thought of his idiot little brother making fun of him and Caroline, so he punched him.

Klaus smirked at the memory, because after that little encounter Kol never brought it up again.

Klaus really only talked to Rebekah about Caroline as the years went by, because she understood him better than the others did.

As Klaus got into his BMW, he remembered the motto that both he and Caroline made up when she was five and he was seven.

_Never say never,_

* * *

There you go! So I gave you a bit of Klaus' life and Caroline's life :)

I hope you liked it!

Please Leave Feedback

~Hana :D


	3. Chapter 3

I give you the latest installment in this fanfic!

Enjoy :)

* * *

By the time the New York cab pulled up to Caroline's, Bonnie's, and Elena's new apartment they were all giddy with excitement. Caroline even more so, she felt like she was in a dream as she looked out of the cab windows and up at the skyscrapers that almost looked like they could reach the sky.

The cab driver helped the girls with their heavy luggage, and then he was on in his way.

"This place looks fucking amazing!" Caroline announced clapping her hands together. The New Yorkers that were passing by her looked at her weirdly because of the way she was acting.

"Care! Stop, people are staring." Elena said trying to stop her best friend.

"I don't care! My dream has come true. We are finally going to live in New York, together!" Caroline stated clapping her hands together.

"Good afternoon ladies, are you our new residents?" A man in a suit asked interrupting Caroline's happy dance.

"Yes we are, sir." Bonnie said to the older gentleman.

"Well, then, please follow me and I will take you to your new home." The man smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Elena replied.

"It is not a problem, but please call me James." He told the three girls.

"Okay James, thank you again." Caroline said.

James nodded and pointed at the door, "Now, shall we get going?"

"We shall." The girls said in unison.

Once James left Caroline and her friends in their new apartment, they started to dance around the area. The place looked amazing, and the view was perfect.

"Should we start unpacking?" Elena asked.

"Well, duh! The faster we unpack the sooner we could explore the City." Caroline said to her friends her voice high from excitement.

The apartment had three bedrooms, so each of the girls chose one bedroom. Once Caroline entered her new bedroom, she sighed. She still couldn't believe that she was going to live in New York with her best friends.

Caroline hoisted her biggest suitcase on the mattress, and began to sort through the things that were there.

A couple of hours later, the girls were done unpacking their things, so they sat together on the leather couche.

"I'm exhausted." Bonnie announced.

"Yeah, same here…" Elena said.

"Oh, come on you guys! How could you be tired? Don't tell me you are going to go to sleep at five o' clock."

"How are you so energetic Care?" Elena asked her friend almost in a 'teach me' manner.

"I don't know, I am just really excited and you guys should be to! It's New York City dammit!" Caroline said raising her voice because she just couldn't contain her excitement.

"We know but why don't we just take a nap for about two hours and then we could go out for the rest of the night." Bonnie said.

"Sounds like a good idea, doesn't it Caroline?"

"Yeah, I guess… Fine lets go and take a nap and then we could go out to some club." Caroline said getting off of the couch and heading into her bedroom. She really could use a nap, and staying out all night did sound appealing.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his apartment with his sketch book in hand. His bourbon bottle was on the glass table. When Klaus came home, he fished out the letter from Caroline out if his shelf and re-read it about three times. He really did miss Caroline, and the thought of never seeing her again in his entire life time was just too hard to handle.

He wanted to tell Caroline so much about his life in England, and how he moved to New York because of the office that his father opened a few years back.

When Klaus was twenty years old, he returned to the United States for the first time since his family moved to England. Klaus decided to go back to the Foster Home that he lived in until the age of ten, but once Klaus got there, the home was no longer there. He was sad to know that he wouldn't be able to track down his best friend now that he was back in America.

It felt good to be back in the country that he was born in but it felt as if he was more British than American. Klaus loved it in England because it was easy to adapt to the new environment. After years of living in England he even began to sound British with his British accent.

Klaus was lost in his thoughts so he didn't hear the knock on his door. "NIK! Open up! It's me Kol." Kol began to pound on the door even harder.

Klaus got up off of the couch and walked to the door slowly. He was in no mood to speak to his brother. "What do you want Kol?" Klaus asked tiredly.

"I want to come in… Now if you will excuse me." Kol said entering the apartment.

"Seriously, I have no time for you." Klaus said.

"I'm sure you have time for your little brother Klaus."

"What in the bloody hell do you want Kol?" Klaus snapped.

"Someone hasn't gotten laid in a while…" Kol said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Kol."

"Fine, Stefan and I are going out to the club tonight, and we want you to come along."

"Why would I do that, and why is my best mate even speaking to you?"

"You would do that because you obviously need to get laid, and what better way than a club is there. And your best mate happens to be my mate, alright?"

"Listen Kol, I don't feel like going today."

"That's too bad, you're still coming though." Kol said sitting on the couch.

"No, I am not; now get the fuck off my couch with your dirty jeans." Klaus growled.

"But I'm comfortable." Kol whined.

"I don't care." Klaus spat as he kicked Kol's feet from his table.

"Be ready by nice Klaus, or else Stefan and I will drag you out of here without your consent." Kol warned.

"I could take you both down." Klaus said sure of himself.

"I highly doubt that. Stop being such a grump Nik. Be ready by nine!" Kol said again

"God, you're worse than Bekah." Klaus groaned

"Thank you brother, see you tonight." Kol said getting off the couch and heading to the door.

"Ugh!"

* * *

"Caroline! Wake up, it's already seven." Elena said jumping on her friend's bed.

"Ah, no, lights off, I want sleep." Caroline said covering her eyes.

"No, get up Care. I thought you wanted to go out to a club tonight."

"I did, but now I want to sleep." Caroline whined.

"Come on Caroline. Get the fuck up!" Bonnie said removing the blanket from Caroline's body.

"Fine! Where are we going anyway?" Caroline asked irritated.

"The club on 6th street, it's called Disturbia." Bonnie replied.

"Alright, just give me an hour and then we could go."

"Okay—Get up Caroline!"

"Fine!" Caroline yelled, getting out of her warm bed half-heartedly.

"That's a good girl." The girl's said.

An hour later, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were ready to head out to the club. Caroline took a quick shower and decided to make her hair extra curly. Caroline wore a white summer dress, with a cardigan over it, and her black heels.

"You girls ready for our first night out in the city?" Caroline asked her friends happily.

"Hell to the yeah!" Bonnie and Elena replied.

"Good. Let's go, the club is like thirty minutes away."

"Okie dokes." Elena said.

The girls headed out and waited for a taxi for a couple of minutes. This was going to be an interesting night, Caroline thought.

* * *

"Klaus! Let's go already." Stefan said yelling at his friend through the phone.

"Hold up Stefan! Both you and Kol are master's at pissing me off." Klaus said to his friend.

"Well yeah… I mean that's what friend's and brothers are for, right?"

"No. I'll be down in 5 minutes." Klaus said annoyed as he hopped into his jeans.

"Hurry up, it's already 9:10."

"Yeah, yeah." Klaus said hanging up the phone. He couldn't stand Kol and Stefan when they teamed up against him. They were like ticks that wouldn't go away…

When Klaus entered the club with Stefan and Kol, he noticed that the dance floor was already crowded with drunks. Klaus headed towards the bar when he heard the song: _We Run the Night by Havana Brown _began playing. He needed some alcohol in his system as soon as possible if he was going to have to tolerate the ticks for the rest of the evening.

"What can I get for you?" A red-headed woman asked from behind the bar.

"The Disturbian special, love." Klaus replied checking the girl out.

"Yes sir." The girl said before walking away to begin working on the most popular drink in Disturbia.

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were dancing on the dance floor to _We Run the Night_, and Caroline was having a lot of fun. Before the girls began to dance, they had six shots of tequila each and they were feeling loose and a bit tipsy.

Two men came up to Bonnie and Elena, about twenty minutes later and began to grind with them. Bonnie was grinding with a brown haired young man, that had a sort of fire to his brown eyes, and Elena was dancing with a light brown haired young man with kind forest green eyes. Caroline looked at her friends and smiled because they were having a good time.

Caroline decided to sit down for a while, because her legs were beginning to hurt because of the uncomfortable heels she decided to wear for the evening. As Caroline was taking off her heels a man sat down beside her.

"Aren't you a gorgeous specimen, my name's Tyler." The drunken man said holding out his hand to Caroline.

"Yeah, um, it's not happening buddy." Caroline said rolling her eyes at this Tyler guy. Seriously, does that even work anymore? Caroline wondered to herself.

"You sure about that? 'Cuz I think it's definitely happening." Tyler said gripping Caroline's hand hard.

Caroline screeched and shouted, "Get the fuck off me you nasty little fuck."

"Oh I like a girl who could talk dirty to me." Tyler said pushing Caroline's dress up as he felt her up.

"Stop! Let me go!" Caroline said pushing Tyler's beefy hands off of her.

"No, not until I get I what I want." Tyler replied, purring.

"I don't think you're getting anything, mate." Klaus said looking at the drunken man who was feeling up the poor blonde girl.

When Tyler still didn't release his grip on the girl, Klaus took his hand and put it around his neck. "Did you not hear me?" Klaus asked every word dripping with venom.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Brit. Get the fuck out of here, this isn't your business." Tyler spat into Klaus' direction.

"I think it is. I am not going to ask you again!" Klaus yelled holding the man's throat tighter.

"Let… me go!" Tyler choked out.

"Will you leave the girl?" Klaus said loosening his grip on Tyler's throat.

"Yeah, she's not even that hot anyway." Tyler said removing his hands from Caroline's body.

"Good. Now don't let me see you again." Klaus said removing his hand from the man's throat.

"Whatever." Tyler said before running off to god knows where.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, thank y—" Caroline thanked looking up at her savior. Caroline couldn't complete her sentence because the man that was standing before her was a grown up version of…

"Oh my god." Caroline said grabbing her heels and running out of the club.

Klaus looked at the blonde haired girls retrieving figure and he recognized her. It was Caroline, his best friend. Could it really be her? Klaus couldn't believe his eyes. It was her!

Caroline put her head in between her legs because she couldn't catch her breath. Was that? Could it be? That was Nik? Was she hallucinating? How? All of these questions ran through Caroline's already foggy brain and she couldn't take it.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled from behind her friend.

"Are you okay? You ran off." Bonnie added.

"What? Um, yeah I'm fine. Listen guys I think I am going to head home."

"But it is only eleven, Care."

"I know I'm just not feeling so great." Caroline said.

"Alright let us grab our stuff and we will come with." Elena said worriedly.

"No don't, it is okay. Go have fun with those two guys."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but text us when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah," Caroline nodded.

* * *

There you have it!

So Klaus and Caroline reunion! Sort of...

Anyway they will meet again pretty soon :)

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus was now sitting down on the couch at the club. He still couldn't believe that he saw Caroline after so many years. She has grown into such a beautiful young woman, he thought.

He wanted to run after her but he couldn't bring himself to. Maybe she ran out of the club because she didn't want to have anything to do with him. What if he would never see her again? He wouldn't be able to speak to her, like he has wanted for so many years.

"Nik, why are you sitting here like a loner?" Kol asked walking up to his brother with a tanned girl by his side.

"Go away, Kol." Klaus said so quietly that Kol could barely hear him.

"Is everything alright?" Kol asked frowning.

"No."

"Bonnie, darling, can you please give me a moment alone with my brother?" Kol asked her calmly.

"Yeah, of course, take your time." Bonnie replied.

"Thank you." Kol said before Bonnie nodded and walked away giving the brothers privacy.

"You didn't have to send her away, Kol." Klaus said as he put his fingers on his temples.

"I know I didn't, but I want to know why you are so upset; believe it or not brother I do care about you." Kol admitted.

"It's nothing." Klaus shrugged.

"Come on, Nik, you have to talk to others. You can't just keep everything in." Kol said sitting down next to Klaus.

"It's Caroline." Klaus mumbled.

"Who?" Kol asked confused.

"Caroline!" Klaus said a little louder.

"What do you mean Caroline? Your Caroline?"

"Yes…"

"Why are you suddenly thinking about your child hood friend while you are at a club that is filled with beautiful women?" Kol asked, dumbfounded. What was Klaus' deal? He wondered.

"I saw her."

"You what?" Kol asked shocked.

"She was here."

"When?"

"A couple of minutes ago."

"Where is she now?" Kol asked as he looked around the club in hope that he would spot the girl that has been plaguing his brother's mind for over a decade.

"I don't know she ran out of the club before I could speak to her normally."

"Holy shit." Kol said.

"Tell me about it." Klaus replied sighing heavily.

"Let me get Stefan, he's a lot better at this than I am." Kol said jumping up.

"Don't. Just go and have fun, little brother. "

"What about you?"

"I think I am going to head home."

"But I thought you wanted to get laid." Kol said waggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously, Kol!?" Klaus asked annoyed. "You think I could think about getting laid when I just saw my best friend for the first time in fifteen years!?" He spat.

"I think that it will help you." Kol said shrugging.

"Yeah, well I don't. I'll see you later Kol." Klaus said gathering his things and getting off of the couch.

"How are you going to get home?"

"I'll take a cab. Go back to the girl, she seems like a keeper." Klaus said to his brother.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah. Tell Stefan I said good bye." Klaus said heading towards the door.

Kol nodded and turned to go back to Bonnie. She really did seem to be a keeper Kol thought.

When Caroline entered her apartment she took out her cell phone and texted Elena saying: _I'm home. –C._

Elena was still dancing with Stefan when she heard her phone vibrate. She took out her cell phone and saw that there was a new text message from Caroline. When Elena read it, she sadly sighed because she knew that Caroline was upset over something. Elena replied: _Alright, you okay? –E._

_I will be. –C. _Caroline replied.

Once Elena read that last text she put away her phone and went back to Stefan.

"Is everything alright, Elena?" Stefan asked noticing Elena's slight frown.

"I sure hope so." She sighed.

"Why, what happened?"

"My friend Caroline, the blonde that I was with, left early and I don't know why." Elena said and then sighed.

"I'm sure your friend will be okay." Stefan reassured her.

"Yeah,"

"I'm guessing you're not really into the dancing mood, huh?" Stefan asked looking down.

"Nah it's okay, we could still dance. Come on!" Elena said grabbing Stefan's hand.

Once Kol went back to Bonnie who was seated at the bar she asked, "Is your brother okay?"

"I think so."

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He ran into an old friend of his, and then she ran out before he could speak to her." Kol replied shrugging.

"Oh, I see. I'm sure he will be okay, maybe he will see her again?"

"I hope so." Kol said grabbing Bonnie's hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

* * *

After Caroline took a shower, she decided to hang out on the couch. She still couldn't believe that she saw Nik. So many years have passed of her not seeing him and there he was standing right in front of her but she ran out like a coward.

Caroline wished that she didn't run out of the club before she could speak to her friend once more but she wasn't thinking once she ran out.

Caroline didn't know that it was Nik until she looked right into his eyes. She didn't recognize his voice because it was slightly accented. The moment Caroline saw his eyes, she couldn't believe it. Sure, many people had blue-grey eyes, but Klaus' had a certain spark to them.

After years of hoping to finally see Nik, she saw him and she ran away. Caroline face palmed herself because she just couldn't deal with her stupidity.

This night just kept on getting worse and worse. First she had to deal with the drunken bastard, and then she ran away from her best friend. Such luck, Caroline thought rolling her eyes.

"Who does that!?" Caroline screeched aloud. Nik probably didn't even remember her and that made her want to cry.

Caroline decided to go to sleep, because she just didn't want to think about the real world any longer. Maybe if she was lucky enough she would have a second chance at seeing her best friend and actually speaking to him.

Once Klaus entered his apartment he fell on to the couch. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why didn't he run after her? New York City was a big place, what if he would never see her again? Klaus could not take his stupidity any longer on a sober mind so he decided to drink himself into a stupor. Klaus knew that he would regret it in the morning but he didn't give a damn at that moment.

The thought of never seeing his best friend in the entire fucking world again made him upset. He wanted to catch up with Caroline, and she grew into such a beautiful woman. He knew that assholes like that drunken guy at the club would hit on Caroline and he couldn't take it. He didn't want Caroline to be around assholes. She deserved better than that.

* * *

The next morning Caroline awoke bright and early because she needed to go job hunting. It was a dream come true to live in the best city in the world but she knew that if she wanted to survive in this expensive city she had to find a job as soon as possible.

Caroline decided to check on Bonnie and Elena so she went into their rooms. They were both sprawled out on their beds still in last night's outfits. Caroline wondered what happened with them and those two guys that they danced with for the majority of the night.

She went into the restroom next, and brushed her teeth. The night before was horrible and good at the same time, she thought to herself. It was horrible because of the drunken ass hole, and the way she ran out right when she saw Nik but it was good because now she knew that Nik was alive and well.

Caroline got dressed quickly and left a note on the kitchen counter for her friends that read:

_Hey guys, I'm going job hunting. Text me when you wake up. –Caroline._

Caroline brought a newspaper and turned to the last page that had all the available jobs. Caroline didn't really want to work in a super market or a department store. She wanted to become an assistant but she knew she probably wouldn't get hired because of her lack of experience. Caroline decided to check out all of the places that were looking to hire an assistant.

After going to five different places she wanted to quit because no one was hiring her. She had her resume with her, and her resume was pretty impressive but nobody hired her. She looked at her cell phone and noticed that she had a text.

Caroline unlocked her iPhone and opened up a text message that read:

_Hey Care, we got your note. Good luck finding a job! And we hope you're feeling better! –E and B._

_Thanks guys! I really need it, no one is hiring me, but yeah I guess I'm feeling better. –C._

_Keep trying Care Bear; we're sure that you'll find a job today. –E and B._

Caroline sighed after reading the newest text message and decided to get some lunch before she went to her next destination.

After Caroline was finished with her mozzarella Panini press, she went on her way to the last place on the list that was looking to hire and assistant. The place was called Mikael & Son's Finance, and it wasn't that far from her home.

"Sage, bring in the next person that wants to be my assistant." Klaus said over the phone tiredly. He has been looking for an assistant for over three hours and none of the ten people that showed up seemed to be good choices.

Klaus had a hangover because of last night and he really didn't want to do this anymore. A few minutes later Klaus heard a knock on his office door and he said come in.

A girl, with curly orange hair came in and she seemed to be in her early twenties.

"Please, take a seat sweetheart." Klaus said motioning to the chair opposite him.

The orange haired girl sat down across from Klaus and introduced herself sweetly, "Hi my name is Brittany Laughlin and I am hoping to become your assistant."

"Very well then Brittany, do you have your resume?" Klaus asked folding his hands.

"Yes I do, just a moment sir." Brittany said fishing into her purse and searching for her resume nervously. Once she finally found it she handed it over to Klaus and he looked through it for a couple of minutes.

"Impressive." Klaus said.

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson."

"My pleasure, love." Klaus said flirtatiously. She was pretty hot, he had to admit and maybe he would be able to release his frustration with her.

"So tell me, why is it that you want to work for me?"

"I really need a job, because living in New York is getting really expensive."

"I see. Where did you last work?"

"Um…" Brittany started embarrassed; she didn't really want to tell him that she worked as a stripper before.

"Be honest." Klaus said noticing her sudden discomfort.

"I worked at a strip club." She said fidgeting.

"I see." So she was a stripper then, huh? Klaus wondered and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Well, congratulations sweet pea, you got the job!" Klaus said to the girl.

Her green eyes lit up with happiness and she smiled at him widely. "Thank you so much Mr. Mikaelson!"

"No problem, you start tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Good bye sir." Brittany said quickly gathering her belongings.

"Good bye." Klaus waved at her.

When Caroline finally arrived at the building she was exhausted. It took longer to get there then she thought. She hoped that the job was still open because it was her last shot at actually finding something that she enjoyed doing.

When Caroline entered there was a red-headed receptionist sitting at the front desk. "May I help you?" Sage asked the blonde girl.

"Yes, I am looking for a job and I saw an advertisement in the newspaper that an assistant was needed."

"Oh I am so sorry! We found a new assistant just a few minutes ago."

"Oh no," Caroline said putting her face into her hands. This couldn't be happening! This was her last chance at finding a job as an assistant for that day, or maybe for that week. "Please let me have an interview with the person who was looking for an assistant. I'm desperate, ma'am." Caroline said starting to tear up.

"Okay, but I have to let him know first." Sage said feeling bad for the poor girl.

"Thank you so much miss, it means a lot to me."

"Don't thank me yet. Excuse me for a moment please." Sage said, dialing Klaus' office number.

"Hello?" Klaus asked.

"Hey Klaus, it's me Sage, there is this girl that really wants to have an interview with you. She wants to become your new assistant."

Klaus sighed and said, "I already found an assistant Sage."

"I know Klaus, but I feel really bad for this girl. Just give her a shot? Please?"

"Fine…" Klaus replied.

"Okay great! I will send her up now." Sage said hanging up the phone.

"Sweetheart, he will give you the interview." Sage told Caroline with a smile on her lips.

Caroline's face lit up and she said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome, now go on up to the 10th floor."

"Okay, thank you so much again!" Caroline said heading towards the elevator. Hopefully she would become the new assistant.

By the time Caroline got to the tenth floor she felt all giddy inside. She came to the biggest office and knocked.

"Come in." She heard a man say.

When Caroline entered the office she came face to face with her best friend Nik.

"Nik." Caroline said breathlessly.

The man looked up and there stood Caroline. "Caroline." Klaus replied, shocked.

* * *

There you have it! Next chapter is their first official meeting after fifteen years :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

Lots of Klaroline goodness in this chapter :)

* * *

"Nik." Caroline said breathlessly.

The man looked up and there stood Caroline. "Caroline." Klaus said shocked.

Klaus stepped closer to Caroline because he didn't know if he was just hallucinating or if she was really there.

"It's really you." Klaus said looking into Caroline's sparkly blue eyes.

"And it's really you. I can't believe this!" Caroline said excitedly.

"That was you at the club yesterday, wasn't it?" Klaus asked.

"Yes Nik, it was."

"Why did you run out?"

"I was shocked. I couldn't believe that it was really you."

"I thought that I would never see you again."

"Me too, Nik, but I am so glad that I was wrong."

"As am I, please Caroline take a seat." Klaus said gesturing for Caroline to take a seat in the chair opposite his desk.

"Okay." Caroline said nervously. She couldn't fucking believe this. They were actually speaking face to face after fifteen years. Caroline thought that Nik has forgotten her but she was wrong.

Klaus took a seat behind his desk and he just stared at Caroline. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had to pinch himself to make sure that this was real life and not a dream.

Caroline wanted to get up and give Nik a hug, but she wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. What if Nik didn't really think of her as his best friend anymore? After fifteen years, he obviously had a new best friend.

Caroline spoke up first, "I thought you were in England."

"I was, but I moved to New York a couple of years ago." Klaus said to Caroline.

"I can't believe this." Caroline said slowly.

"Me neither Caroline." Klaus said bewildered. He wanted to jump up and grab Caroline to give her a big hug but he didn't know how she would react.

Both Caroline and Klaus were unsure of what to do.

"So you're looking for a job, huh?" Klaus asked.

"What?" Caroline asked confused. Her brain was still not functioning properly. "I mean yeah. I just moved here with two of my friends and I really need a job."

"When did you move here? From where?"

"I moved here a day ago."

"And you're already looking for a job?" Klaus asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know me. I like to get things done."

"I know." Klaus said smiling at his friend. She always was a hard worker even when she was a child. "Did you come here from Virginia?"

"Nah, my parents and I moved to Chicago a few years back."

"Ah, I see. This is fantastic."

"What do you mean?"

"That I finally saw you again! I have waited 15 years to see my best friend, and here you are sitting before me. I missed you so much Care Bear." Klaus said smiling.

"You did?" Caroline asked tearing up.

"Of course, I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I thought you didn't think of me as your best friend anymore."

"What? That is crazy, sweetheart. I thought about you every day. I always wondered how you were doing."

"So did I Nik. I missed you so much!" Caroline said suddenly getting up and going to Nik. Caroline hugged Klaus tightly, and he hugged her back just as tight.

"You want to know something?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Caroline replied into his chest.

"I thought you ran away from me yesterday, because you hated me for abandoning you." Klaus said laughing to himself while playing with Caroline's hair.

"What!? I would never hate you. I didn't feel abandoned Nik. Sure I was sad, when you told me that you were moving to England in that letter, but I never hated you. How could I?"

"Really?"

"Yes. You wer—no you are my best friend. Always and forever."

Klaus felt moisture build up in his eyes and he couldn't believe he was crying. If Kol would have seen him then, he would think that he walked into some alternate universe.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Care Bear." Klaus said his voice breaking.

Caroline stopped hugging Nik, because she wanted to see his face. He has grown into such a handsome man, she thought.

"Thank you Nik."

"For what?" Klaus asked wiping away the tears that have escaped.

"For what you did for me yesterday, I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't stop that asshole."

"I wouldn't have let him hurt you. I won't let anybody hurt you, now that we are reunited."

"You promise?"

"I promise Caroline. I will never abandon you again." Klaus said honestly.

"And I will never abandon you."

"So do you still want to be my assistant?" Klaus asked smiling at his best friend.

"Yes I do, but the woman downstairs said that you already hired somebody." Caroline replied looking down at her hands.

"I'll ask Sage to call the girl back and tell her that I changed my mind." Klaus said, sure he wanted Brittany to be his assistant because she would probably satisfy his needs, but he wanted to see Caroline every single day more.

"Are you sure? I mean you haven't even looked at my resume yet." Caroline said. Caroline really needed a job and she really wanted to be able to see Nik every single day, but then again she wasn't really experienced.

"I don't need your resume Care Bear. I know you will do a brilliant job because you are you." Klaus said to his long lost best friend.

"Just take a look at it, and then you'll probably change your mind about wanting me as your assistant." Caroline said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Fine, I will take a look at it but I will not change my mind." Klaus said.

"We'll see about that." Caroline said playfully while handing her resume to Klaus.

Klaus looked over the resume, but he was barely paying any attention to it. He didn't care if Caroline wasn't the most experienced, he knew that she would do the job just fine.

"You got the job." Klaus said handing the resume back to Caroline. Their hands touched slightly and they both felt a shock of electricity go through them.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked with a big smile on her lips.

"Yes." Klaus said, smiling back at Caroline. Her smile was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you Nik!" Caroline said hugging Klaus and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, love." Klaus said.

"Alright you got to stop with the 'love' and 'sweetheart'." Caroline said playfully nudging Klaus.

"Why do I have to stop, sweetheart?" Klaus asked with a mischievous look in his blue-grey eyes. He always loved playing around with Caroline.

"'Cuz you sound so British." Caroline said rolling her eyes at him. He would always do this when they were kids. When Caroline would tell him to do something, he would do the complete opposite.

"And that is a bad thing because…"

"I'm not used to it. You even have a slight British accent." Caroline said trying to use her best British accent.

"Don't do that Care."

"Why not?" Caroline asked happily. She was happy that Nik was using her other nickname.

"Because I like your accent as it is."

"Fine," Caroline said using her actual accent again.

"Give me a minute, I have to call Sage and tell her to call that other girl."

"Okay." Caroline said returning to her seat.

Caroline took out her cell phone and texted Elena: _OMFG! –C._

_What happened? –E._

_Nik. –C._

_Who? –E._

Caroline sighed and typed: _Nik! My best friend from my child hood. –C._

_Oh, what about him? –E._

_I'm with him right now. –C._

_What? How? Where? –E._

_I'll tell you later, g2g. ttyl. –C._

_OMG, no tell me! –E._

_I can't, I'll tell you later. Promise! –C._

When Klaus called Sage he told her to call that Brittany girl back and tell her that he found another assistant.

"What? Nik why?" Sage asked over the phone confused.

"Caroline is going to be my new assistant."

"Who's Caroline?"

"The girl that you sent up, Sage."

"So, I'm guessing her resume was impressive?"

"Oh yeah, and she also happens to be my best friend from the foster home."

"What!?" Sage yelled over the phone.

"I know right, I will talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, Klaus don't do anything stupid!" Sage warned.

"I won't, good bye!"

"All done?" Caroline asked, once she saw Nik get off the phone.

"Yep," Klaus said smiling at Caroline. He still couldn't believe that his best friend was sitting before him.

"Awesome. So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Okay, I'll be here. Thank you, Nik, so much! I went to over five places and they all turned me away." Caroline said sadly.

"Well it's there loss then." Klaus said reassuring Caroline.

"Tell me about your life, Nik."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything,"

"You sure? I'd much rather talk about you."

"Yes I'm sure. How's your family? Are you seeing anyone? How's life?" Caroline asked all of those questions.

"Woah! Slow down there, Care Bear. We have all the time in the world to talk about everything." Klaus said smiling at his best friend. She never really was patient.

"Do we?" Caroline asked.

"Of course!"

"Okay good." Caroline said smiling.

She really hoped that she would never lose Nik again. She wouldn't be able to cope with that.

"Let's go out to lunch and we'll talk about all of that." Klaus said.

"Don't you have to work?"

"Yes I do, but I don't care right now. I just got you back Caroline, and I'm not ready to let you go."

"Okay. Let's go!" Caroline said feeling her heart flutter in her chest. Caroline grabbed all of her things and jumped out of her seat. She almost lost her balance, but Klaus caught her.

"Careful, love. I don't want you getting hurt." Klaus said winking at his best friend.

"Here we go again with the 'love'." Caroline said rolling her eyes at Nik.

"Fine I'll stop calling you 'love' and 'sweetheart' because I love you." Klaus said smiling down at Caroline.

"I love you too, Nik." Caroline replied. This was the first time in fifteen years that they had said I love you to one another. They both had to admit that it did have a nice ring to it.

Caroline looped her arm around Nik's, and they walked out of the office together. Caroline couldn't help but wonder if it was just coincidence or faith.

Once they got downstairs, Sage saw them and she was glad to see Klaus genuinely smiling. He hasn't smiled in such a long time that it was refreshing to see a smile on his face.

When they came up to Sage, Caroline smiled at the red-headed lady and Sage smiled back, and Klaus said, "I am off Sage, I have much more important things to do then sit in that office all day."

"Go have fun you two crazy kids!" Sage replied.

"We will." They both said.

"She seems like a nice lady." Caroline said to Nik once they were outside.

"She is. She is actually Finn's wife."

"Really? How are your siblings anyway?"

"They're great but annoying. Do you have any siblings?"

"No." Caroline said sadly.

"It's okay Care Bear." Klaus said putting his arm around Caroline.

"I guess."

"Anyway who are the two friends that came to New York with you?"

"Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett."

Klaus heard the name Bonnie before and he tried to recall from where. He then remembered that that was the girl Kol was with last night.

"My brother was with a girl named Bonnie last night at the club."

"What does your brother look like?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes. Nothing special." Klaus simply said.

"Oh my god! That's the guy that Bonnie was dancing with."

"Would you look at that? It looks like my brother and your friend were together."

"Were you with anyone else at the club?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah my mate Stefan was there."

"Light brown hair and forest green eyes?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I think he was the guy that was dancing with Elena."

"Oh wow. I can't believe this!" Klaus said. He couldn't believe that his brother and mate were dancing with Caroline's friends.

"Me either. We should totally go out on a triple date." Caroline replied jokingly.

"You know what? I think we should." Klaus said.

"You sure? I mean obviously you have a girlfriend, and I don't think she would like that very much."

Klaus looked at Caroline and asked, "Why do you think I have a girlfriend?"

"'Cuz you're hot… Duh…" Caroline said accidently blurting that out. She just called her best friend hot! Oh snap. What would he think?

"You think I'm hot?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Caroline was now blushing and she said, "Um, I mean you are attractive…"

Klaus smiled at Caroline and said, "Thank you Care Bear, I think your pretty hot as well."

"You do?" Caroline asked a little too loudly.

"Obviously… I mean look at you!"

"Thank you." Caroline said shyly.

"No problem."

They walked in silence because they were both lost in their own thoughts. Caroline liked Nik, and Nik liked Caroline as more than a best friend. Even though they were obviously attracted to one another, they knew that nothing could happen between them because if it didn't work out then their friendship would be thrown out the window.

* * *

There you have it! Is it alright?

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go love's. I am blown away by the feedback i really am!

Are you guy's ready for jealous Klaus?

* * *

After a while they got to the restaurant and Klaus pulled out the chair for his best friend.

"Why, thank you." Caroline said once she was seated.

"No problem." Klaus said sitting down in the chair opposite hers and smiling at her.

"Who would've thought that you would turn out to be such a gentleman?" Caroline asked playfully.

"I'm guessing not you?" Klaus replied.

"Honestly, no I didn't think that you would turn out to be such a gentleman, but I am glad that I was wrong."

"Well my parents taught me well." Klaus said looking at Caroline.

"Good. How are they by the way?"

"They're good, they are living in England at the moment but they may be coming to New York in a little."

"Are your other siblings in England?"

"Just my youngest brother, Henrik."

"I thought you only had 4 other siblings." Caroline said with a confused look.

"I did, at the time, but Henrik was born when I was 12."

"So he's 13 now?"

"Yes he is." Klaus replied smiling. He really did miss his little brother deeply.

"Where are Elijah and Rebekah?" Caroline asked because she knew that Finn was in New York and so was Kol.

"Elijah is also here." Klaus replied harshly.

"Is everything okay between you to?" Caroline asked because she saw the sudden change in Klaus' eyes.

"No."

"Why, what happened? If you don't mind my asking of course."

"No not at all. He's dating my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh." Caroline said while a twinge of jealousy went through her. She didn't want Nik to have a girlfriend for some reason. She couldn't really put her finger on it.

"Yeah… He told me about it yesterday and I just can't believe him." Klaus said sadly. He couldn't believe that Elijah would go out with Tatia. Tatia was Klaus' ex-girlfriend, it just wasn't right. Even though Klaus wanted his brother to be happy he still couldn't get over that he would do that to him.

"I'm so sorry Nik." Caroline said putting her hand over his.

"It's okay." Klaus said shrugging.

"Are you ready to order?" A blonde-haired waiter asked softly, walking up to Caroline and Klaus. Caroline looked up at the waiter and she couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. He name tag read Matt.

"Yes we are." Klaus said to the young man that was looking at his best friend like she was a piece of meat.

"Great, what can I get you?" Matt said not paying attention to Klaus, and smiling down at the blonde beauty.

"What would you like, Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Huh? What?" Caroline asked looking at Klaus confused.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Oh, um can I get eggplant parmesan and white wine?"

"Of course you can and what would you like sir?" Matt asked finally looking at Klaus.

"I would also like eggplant parmesan and some red wine." Klaus said dangerously low. He didn't like this guy one bit. It disgusted him to see this waiter fawning all over his Caroline.

"Alright, I will be back with your drinks in a couple of minutes." Matt said smiling at Caroline once more, before walking away.

Caroline was watching Matt's retrieving figure with a smile on her face. He really was cute, she thought. Klaus watched as Caroline was looking at the boy's retrieving figure and he couldn't help but look at her with disgust. What the hell did she in that, he wondered.

"Caroline." Klaus said.

Caroline was still not paying attention to her friend and then Klaus said "Caroline." Once again.

"What?" Caroline asked finally looking at Nik.

"Let's talk."

"Okay." Caroline replied trying to pay attention to her friend but she kept on looking over to where Matt was.

"Are you even paying attention, love?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Did you ask something?"

"Yes. I asked why you moved here."

"Oh, I just moved here because it has been my dream to live in the Big Apple."

"Do you like it here?"

"Oh yeah." Caroline said checking out Matt once again.

"What do you even see in him?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Who."

"The waiter."

"Oh, you mean Matt… I don't know he seems like a nice guy and he is really cute!"

"So you fancy him because you think he is nice and because of the way he looks?"

"Well yeah… I mean I know it sounds shallow, but c'mon he is really cute!"

"Oh god." Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to seeing you so boy crazy." Klaus replied honestly. He knew that Caroline was a grown woman now, but he didn't want her to be so boy crazy.

"A girl's got needs Nik." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Klaus began to shift in his seat because he didn't want to imagine his best friend doing things with some guy.

Matt set the glasses of wine on the table and Caroline said, "Thank you."

"No problem." Matt said winking at Caroline.

Klaus wanted to punch the waiter right there and then. He would not allow some waiter to play with his best friend's feelings. Sure, they just reunited after 15 years, but he still wanted to protect her.

Caroline happily sighed with her hand on her chin. "Care Bear, I thought you wanted to come here with me for we talk." Klaus said.

"Oh I did, and we will. Anyway how was life in England?"

"It was fantastic, England is so beautiful. Have you ever been there?"

"Nope, I never really was anywhere to be honest."

"I'll take you!" Klaus suddenly said.

"Yeah right."

"I will! C'mon we could get on a plane tomorrow and go there; I would be able to see my parents and Henrik again."

"I can't do that, Nik…"

"Why not?"

"Because I have work, as you know."

"So what, c'mon Care why don't we go? It'll be so much fun."

"I can't just leave my friends here… As much as I want to visit England, I can't. Not now, atleast."

"Fine." Klaus said upset.

Klaus and Caroline continued to talk about their lives in England and Chicago, and they were both glad to know that conversation still came easy to them after so many years.

Their lunch soon arrived and so did Matt. Caroline smiled at Matt again, and Klaus just rolled his eyes. He didn't like this guy one bit, and he didn't even understand why.

"Mmmm, this is so good!" Caroline said after she took her first bite of eggplant parmesan.

"Yes it is. This is actually my favorite restaurant." Klaus replied and then took a sip of his red wine.

"Really? I can see why. This place is amazing." Caroline said looking over at Matt who was waiting on another table.

"The place is amazing, or are the people that work here amazing."

"A little bit of both?" Caroline asked smiling mischievously.

"What are you planning on doing Care Bear?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh nothing… I'm just going to make Matt ask for my number."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, now if you will excuse me for a minute Nik." Caroline said getting out of her chair.

Klaus put his hand over Caroline's and said, "C'mon Caroline we just reunited! Are you really going to make some guy ask for your number?"

"Yes?"

Klaus looked at Caroline seriously and she said, "Fine… I won't make him ask for my number… yet."

"Good, now sit."

"Okay, okay."

After they were finished with their lunch, Klaus asked for the bill. Caroline was getting money out of her wallet but Klaus told her to put it away. Did she really think that he would make her pay for her portion?

"It's okay Nik, I could pay!" Caroline said.

"I'm sure you can, but I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz I just don't."

"Fine, but our next lunch is on me." Caroline said putting her wallet away.

"We'll see." Klaus said dropping the money onto the table.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her best friend but she let it go. Matt came over to the table and got the money and before he left he turned to Klaus and said, "You're a very lucky man sir to have such a beautiful woman as your girlfriend."

Caroline blushed and quickly said, "Oh we're—"

"Thank you, I sure am." Klaus said interrupting Caroline. "Have a good day, mate." Klaus added and grabbed Caroline's hand.

Once they were outside Caroline said, "What the hell, Nik?"

"What do you mean, Care Bear?" Klaus asked confused.

"Don't Care Bear me; you know exactly what I mean. You just totally cock-blocked."

"I what?" Klaus asked amused.

"Cock-blocked!" Caroline repeated.

"How did I cock-block, sweetheart?"

"You pretended like we were a thing. If I would've told him that we're not, then he would ask for my number for sure."

"Well we are a thing, aren't we?"

"Not really, I mean you're my best friend but you're not my boyfriend."

"Ouch." Klaus said hurtfully.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Nik."

"It's okay. Do you want me to go back in there and tell him that we're not a 'thing' for he ask for your number?"

"Nah it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. C'mon." Caroline said holding her hand out for Klaus to take.

"Okay." Klaus said before he slipped his hand into Caroline's.

* * *

There you go, i hope you liked jealous klaus :)

Thank you to everyone that followed/favorited/reviewed this fanfic.

Please Review!

Spoiler: We may or may not see a little bit more of Matt.

~Hana 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! First i would like to thank all of you for your support on this story. I never thought that i would get such positive feed back.

Enjoy :) Even though this chapter is a little shorter than usual.

* * *

Once Klaus and Caroline arrived at the office building, Caroline was about to say good bye before Klaus said, "Let me take you home Care Bear."

"But you have to work, don't you?"

"Nope, I'm sure they could manage without me for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, now come on. Where do you live?" Klaus asked taking Caroline to his Mercedes Benz.

"It's not too far from here."

"Okay." Klaus said opening the car door for Caroline.

"Why, thank you Nik." Caroline said playfully.

"No problem, sweetheart."

Caroline just smiled at Nik, because even though she didn't like the words 'love' or 'sweetheart' she liked it when her best friend said it.

After Klaus was settled into his car he turned on the radio to some classic channel.

"Classic music, huh?"

"Yes." Klaus said. He always did love classic music because of the sense of serenity it gave him. "Are you a fan of classic music?"

"Yes, I actually am. My father is really into Mozart."

"Mozart, huh?"

"Yes." Caroline said smiling and remembering all those times that her father would listen to Mozart's music.

"Do you listen to any other type of music, love?"

"Hell yeah! I love to listen to the popular songs of today."

"Do you now?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, be prepared to listen to the popular songs of today." Klaus said switching the radio station to z100. Even though he didn't really like the songs of today, he could tolerate them just for his best friend.

Once Klaus got to the station "Call Me Maybe" was playing. Caroline smiled widely and listen to the catchy song and soon began to sing along.

"Heyyyy I just met you and this is crazy but here my number so call me maybe… and all the other boys trynaa chase me….."

Klaus began to laugh out loud at his best friend. She was really enjoying this catchy song.

"Sing with me, Nik!"

"What? Yeah, no I think I am going to pass."

"Aww why, please?" Caroline asked pouting.

Klaus didn't like seeing Caroline pout so he began to sing along with her. Klaus didn't really know the words so he just kept on singing "And call me maybe, lalalalalallala."

Caroline began to laugh at her friend and Klaus began to laugh with her. He knew he had a terrible voice, and he didn't understand why he sang along with Caroline. If anyone else would have asked him to sink he would tell them to piss off.

"We're here!" Caroline sang.

"Aw man, already?" Klaus asked pouting.

"Yes! You want to come in and meet my friends?" Caroline asked smiling at her best friend's pouty face.

"Sure why not. I do need to make sure that they're treating you well."

"Of course you do, just like old times." Caroline replied rolling her eyes playfully at Nik.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked.

"We shall." Caroline said putting her arm through his.

Knowing that Nik was in New York and they would now hang out more, made Caroline excited. New York was getting better and better.

"Elena! Bonnie!" Caroline yelled out once she unlocked the door with Nik by her side.

"In here!" Both Elena and Bonnie said from the kitchen.

"Come on in, Nik."

Once they got into the kitchen Caroline noticed that Bonnie and Elena were not alone. The guys from the club were in their kitchen.

"Nik?" Kol asked confused.

"Kol? Stefan? What the bloody hell are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Stefan replied.

Caroline entered the kitchen further and she extended her hand out to the two men. "Caroline Forbes. It is a pleasure to meet you two."

"Car—Caroline? As in your best friend from the foster home?" Kol asked taken aback.

"The one and only." Klaus replied smiling at Caroline.

Kol began to laugh out of nowhere, and both Klaus and Caroline looked at one another confused.

"Is something funny, little brother?"

"Wha—oh, forgive me." Kol said wiping away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Bonnie got out of her chair and walked towards Klaus.

"Bonnie Bennett, nice to meet you."

"Niklaus Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Elena got out of her chair as well and extended her hand towards Klaus'.

"Elena Gilbert. So nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Klaus said smiling at the brunette.

"Please, take a seat Niklaus." Bonnie said pointing to the empty chair.

"Call me Klaus."

"Alright then."

"If you men will excuse us for a minute." Caroline said leaving the kitchen with her friends in tow.

Once they were all in Caroline's room they began to ask a bunch of questions at once.

"Hold up, one at a time you guys!" Caroline said.

"Care, your best friend is so fucking hot!" Bonnie said.

"I know right! He's perfect." Elena added dreamily.

"Don't you guys have your own guys?" Caroline asked raising her right eyebrow at her friends.

"Even if we have our own guys, we still don't mind some eye candy." Elena said speaking for both her and Bonnie.

"Ew. C'mon guys he's my best friend." Caroline said, feeling a twinge of jealousy go through her. She remembered all those times in high school when all of the hot guys would fawn over Bonnie and Elena and she would feel like the ugly duckling.

Nik was her best friend, and she didn't want to share him. "What are your boy toys doing here?"

"Hanging out?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah sure…" Caroline said smiling at her friends with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What? We're all hanging out and we're not doing anything else." Elena said.

They all heard a knock at the door, and heard Kol's voice on the other side.

"You gals ready to come out yet?"

"Hold on a minute!" Bonnie said.

"Hurry! I'm missing you already Bunny!" Kol said playfully.

"Don't call me that!" Bonnie said laughing out loud.

"Brit's and there pet names…" Caroline said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Tell me about it!" Bonnie said.

"Do you guys like them?" Caroline asked.

"Yes!" Bonnie and Elena said lowly because they knew that Kol was on the other side.

"Alright, I think we should go back into the kitchen now." Caroline said. "We'll talk more later tonight." Caroline added winking at her friends.

"Yes we will." Bonnie and Elena replied.

Kol was standing right outside of the door, with Klaus and Stefan by his side.

"A sight to behold." Kol said aloud. The other men nodded in agreement.

"Shut up, Kol." Bonnie said to him playfully.

"Your wish is my command, Bunny."

"Who want's coffee?" Elena asked out loud.

"Do you guys have anything stronger than coffee?" Kol asked.

"Oh yeah." Caroline said walking over to the cabinet. "Wine or Champagne?"

"Both?" Stefan replied, while he put his arm over Elena's shoulder.

"Sure, I'll go grab the glasses, why don't you guys get settled in the living room?" Caroline said.

"Okay." All four of them said.

"I'll help you out, Care Bear." Klaus said walking over to Caroline.

"Okay, great." Caroline said smiling at Nik warmly.

When Klaus and Caroline reentered the kitchen, Caroline walked over to the shelf and grabbed six glasses with Klaus' help.

"So your friends seem nice." Klaus said.

"Thanks. You're brother seems like a funny guy, and even though Stefan seems to be kind of serious but I think he's great for Elena."

"What? You think Stefan is serious?" Klaus asked shocked.

"Isn't he?"

"No way! He's the jokester from my group of mates."

"Really? He sounds so serious though." Caroline replied. She didn't think that Stefan was a jokester.

"Well that's because he just met you! Give him an hour and he will have you laughing."

"We shall see."

"We will." Klaus said winking at his best friend. "And remember this Care Bear; never judge a book by its cover." He said before leaving the kitchen.

Caroline looked at Nik's retrieving figure and smiled to herself, he really was hot…

All 6 of them sat in the living room until night fall and they laughed together. It really did feel good to be at Caroline's place. When Klaus saw his best friend for the first time in 15 years it was like a calm feeling spread over him. Klaus smiled at Caroline, and Caroline smiled back at him.

* * *

There you go. I hope it wasn't to horrible.

Thank you to everybody that followed/favorited/reviewed this story.

This story wouldn't have gotten so far, if it wasn't for you guys, my lovely readers :)

Please Review!

~Hana 3

check out my tumblr: klaroline-heaven


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, here is the next chapter to this fanfiction! Sorry it took a while. Real life has been hectic...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Klaus, Kol, and Stefan stayed in Caroline's, Bonnie's, and Elena's house until about 10 p.m. Klaus knew that he had to get back to work but he decided to blow it off. He wasn't ready to leave Caroline, because it still felt as if it was too good to be true.

Caroline had a blast and once she was showered and in her pajamas, she went into Elena's bedroom. The girls decided to have a sleep over together, even though they lived in the same home.

Elena was already in her bed with the remote. They were going to watch a movie with some popcorn and soda. Caroline knew that tomorrow would be her first day as Nik's assistant, and she knew that she had to get to bed but she didn't want to.

"So, Care, tell me how was your reunion with Klaus?"

"It was amazing Elena! I couldn't believe it. The reason why I left yesterday wasn't because I was tired it was because I ran into him at the club."

"Ran into him, how?"

"This drunken guy began to feel me up and Klaus told him to get lost."

"Seriously? Wow, he is like your knight in shining armor." Elena replied with her eyes bulging.

"I know." Caroline said dreamily.

"Why did you run away if you knew that it was him?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, I guess I was just hallucinating and I couldn't believe it. He changed so much though."

"Changed how?"

"Well for starters, he is so freaking hot it is unbelievable. I mean did you see his face?" Caroline said excitedly.

"Tell me about it! He's gorgeous."

"Back off, Lena. Klaus is Caroline's man." Bonnie said playfully while she entered the room.

"And she arrives, at last." Caroline said, slightly blushing because of what Bonnie said.

Once Bonnie was seated on the bed with Elena and Caroline, Elena asked, "How else did he change, Care?"

"Well let's see, his accent has changed, he's taller, he's hotter, he's happy, and he's hotter."

"We know he's hot, Care!" Bonnie said smiling at her blushing friend.

"Anyway enough about Klaus, tell me about your boy's, ladies."

Elena spoke up first and she said, "Stefan is gorgeous, and he's sweet, and he's funny even though he is kind of serious. He also seems to be a very caring guy."

"Caring, how?" Caroline asked.

"Yesterday, before Bonnie and I left the club, Stefan got us a cab and didn't go back inside until he knew that we were safely in the cab."

"Aw. Yeah, he seems like a good guy. Stick onto him Elena."

"He is and I will." Elena replied winking at her friend.

"Tell us about Kol, Bonnie." Caroline said turning to her friend with a smirk on her face.

"He's perfect." Bonnie replied a second later with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Uh-oh Elena, looks like our friend here is in love."

"What? No! I am not in love with him! I have only known him for a day…"

"Still in denial?" Caroline asked.

"Stop! I like him, but I don't love him. I mean he's kind of a player if you haven't noticed."

"And how is that?" Elena asked curiously.

"He was flirting with you and Caroline." Bonnie said looking down sadly. She did like Kol, but she didn't want to fall for him if he would just use her and break her heart.

"He was not flirting Bonnie… He was just being nice. Trust me Bunny!" Caroline said.

"Do not call me that!" Bonnie said bursting out laughing.

"Why? Is Kol the only one allowed to call you that, hm?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Stop!" Bonnie said throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Nope." Caroline said throwing a pillow at Bonnie, but accidently hitting Elena."

"Oh it's on!" Elena yelled.

"So on!" Bonnie added.

The girls began to have a pillow fight and they were having the time of their lives. They haven't had this much fun in a while and it felt good to just be together.

After the girls were done with their pillow fight they lied down on the bed. "That was fun." Elena said.

"It sure was." Caroline replied.

"Now, Caroline tell me more about Klaus." Bonnie said.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Anything. How did you guys meet, how did you become friends?"

"Well, Nik and I met at the foster home. I was there ever since I was a baby. Nik was there since he was a baby too. We met one day when I was 4 and he was 5. I mean we've seen each other before but we never really spoken until that day. I don't know, these three girls came up to me and took away my doll. They threw my doll across the room, and the care takers didn't do anything about it. Once I got my doll back I sat in a corner with tears running down my face. I just didn't understand why everybody hated me so much. I guess Nik saw me crying and then he came up to me and sat down next to me. He put his arm over my back and hugged me. I was confused at first, because I didn't know why he was suddenly there and why he was being so nice to me." Caroline said taking a deep breath.

"Go on." The girls said together.

"After I stopped crying, he smiled at me and I still remember what he said. He said 'those girls are mean to you because they are jealous of you."

"I asked him, 'Jealous of me? Why?' I didn't understand why anyone would be jealous of me… He then said, 'they are jealous of you because you are the only one here that looks as if you are shining.'"

"Aw, he was sweet, huh?" The girls asked.

"Yes he was. I don't know what would've happened to me there if it wasn't for him. Anyway after he said that I looked at him and smiled. Ever since that day we would spend the everyday together. He was my best friend, and he still is. Even though we were separated, we still remained best friends." Caroline said finally finishing her story.

"Do you love him, Care?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Caroline said looking down. She really didn't know what she felt. "I mean I love him as a best friend but I don't know if I love him more."

"I think you do." Elena said.

"Why?"

"Because of the way you looked when you were telling us your story."

"It doesn't matter. Even if I do love him, it's not like he loves me back. Not like that at least."

"Why do you think that?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. No guy ever loves me, for some reason."

"Don't say that Caroline!" Elena and Bonnie said together.

"But it's true."

"No it isn't. Your Prince Charming is out there somewhere!" Elena said.

"I hope so." Caroline said sighing. "Anyway, let's start this movie!"

"Lets!" Bonnie and Elena replied.

The girls watched the movie From Prada to Nada, and they had a great night. Caroline fell asleep thinking about her conversation with her friends. Did she love Nik, as more than a friend? Caroline didn't want that, because she felt that a relationship would just complicate their friendship. Caroline didn't want to lose him, ever again. She wasn't going to let a relationship get in the way of that.

* * *

Klaus sat down on his couch with a bottle of water in his hands. He took out his sketch book and began to sketch Caroline. Klaus kept on sketching his best friend over and over and he understood that Caroline was his new inspiration. Klaus used to always draw Caroline as a girl, because those were the only memories he had. He was glad to know that he could draw Caroline in the present.

The time that he spent in Caroline's house was absolutely amazing. He even forgot about Tatia and Elijah. He still couldn't believe that his brother was dating his ex-girlfriend but he understood why. Elijah always was attracted to Tatia, even when Tatia was still with Klaus.

Klaus didn't want to think about his brother and ex-girlfriend so instead he replayed all of those memories that he had with Caroline when they were children. The boys at the foster home never really got along with him because they were all full of shit. Klaus didn't like those boys because of the way they acted. Klaus tried to make friends with the boys but it never worked out well.

When Klaus had the guts to come and talk to a 4 year old Caroline he took it. Klaus saw how those girls treated Caroline. They treated her as if she was a piece of trash, or empty space. When Klaus saw Caroline crying for the first time, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of protectiveness go over his body. From that day on Klaus and Caroline became the best of friends. They would always hang out with one another and no one else.

Klaus knew that Caroline was really the only one that he would get along with while at the foster home. It was as if they understood one another, like no one else could. They were both at the foster home ever since they were babies. Both Caroline's and Klaus' parents died in a car accident when they were still babies.

Caroline would sometimes cry in front of Klaus, because she didn't think that it was fair that her mom and dad were taken away from her. Klaus understood exactly how she felt. He would question why he lost his parents when he was a child. He would sometimes come up with these different case scenarios in his head about his parents. They usually made him feel better.

Klaus drew Caroline over and over until his eyes were heavy with sleep. He went towards his bedroom and fell onto his bed. Tomorrow he would see Caroline again, at work. He would see her every day, and that put a smile on his face.

* * *

There you go lovelies!

I would like to thank everyone that followed/favorited/reviewed this story!

Please Review :)

I might update tomorrow or on Saturday depending on how everything turns out.

~Hana 3


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Caroline was exhausted and didn't feel like getting out of her warm and cozy bed, but she knew she had to.

She looked at her cellphone and saw that there was a new text message. Caroline unlocked her phone and opened up the text message. It read: _Need a ride ;)? –K._

_Caroline smiled at the text and quickly replied saying Sure, why not? –C._

_When should I come? –K._

_30 minutes? –C._

_Okay, Care Bear J. –K._

Caroline smiled and put her phone down. She ran into her bathroom and decided to take a quick shower. This was her first day, working for her best friend. Caroline really hoped that she wouldn't disappoint him.

After Caroline showered, she picked out an outfit out of her closet. Caroline decided to wear a black tank top with a white blazer and a black skirt. She then quickly took out her make up kit, and applied some eyeliner and mascara to her eyes. She put on lip gloss as well.

Once Caroline was done, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. Her phone vibrated, and she unlocked it.

The text read: _Come out when you're ready. I'm already here ;). –K._

_Coming! –C._

Caroline grabbed her purse and left her apartment. Once Caroline was downstairs she saw Nik in his car. She walked towards the car, and once Klaus saw her approaching him he got out of his car and smiled her.

"Good morning, Care Bear. You look lovely." Klaus said to his best friend.

"Why, thank you." Caroline said smiling at him.

Klaus went to the other side and opened the door for Caroline. Caroline blushed because no one has ever opened a car door for her. "Thank you." Caroline said.

"No problem. Would you like some coffee before we get to work?"

"Yeah sure, but this time it's on me."

"Sure it is, love." Klaus said while he put on his seatbelt.

There was a Starbucks Coffee, across the street from the building and they went in there together.

"Next customer, please step up." The guy who was working there said. "What can I get you two?"

"What would you like Caroline?"

"May I please have a small hot caramel latte?"

"Yes you may miss, and what would you like, sir?"

"Um, let me get a caramel macchiato"

"Coming right up. What is your name?" The boy asked Klaus.

"Klaus." Klaus said. "How much?"

"Eight dollars, sir."

"Alright." Klaus said getting his wallet out before Caroline could. "There you go."

"Thank you, sir, please go over there and your drinks will shortly be ready."

"Thank you." Klaus said, before they walked away.

Caroline was pouting at Klaus and he didn't understand why. "Something wrong, Care Bear?"

"Why don't you let me pay?"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I would make a lady pay?"

"A normal one?"

"I don't like normal, Care. You should know that from our childhood."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Good, now please stop pouting."

"Fine. Thank you, Nik."

"No problem." Klaus said handing Caroline her latte. "Let's get going. It is your first day of work. How would it look if you were late?" Klaus asked teasingly.

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully and followed Klaus out of the coffee shop.

"Klaus! Miss. Forbes! Good morning." Sage said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Good morning, Sage." Klaus said to his sister in law.

"Good morning! Please call me Caroline."

"Okay, Caroline. Good luck with him." Sage said looking at Klaus.

"Thank you." Caroline said. She liked Sage; she seemed to be like a nice woman.

Once they got up to his office floor, Klaus showed Caroline her new desk.

"So this is where you will be working." Klaus said.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked excitedly. She didn't have a cubicle like the others, she had an office.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"Hell yeah!" Caroline said a little too loudly. "Woops." Caroline mumbled, once she noticed the others looking at her weirdly.

Klaus laughed and said, "So for now I just want you to go through the computer programs and get used to them."

"And that's it?"

"Yep, that's about it."

"Okay, boss." Caroline said smiling at Klaus.

"I should get going to my own office, good luck Miss. Forbes."

"Thank you." Caroline said before Klaus walked off.

For the next two hours Caroline got familiar with the computer programs. She had to know how to use excel because it was pretty important in the finance business. After a while, she headed to the rest room because she needed a breather.

She still couldn't believe that she really found a job and finally reunited with Nik. Never in a million years did she think that she would see Nik again and he would recognize her. Caroline always feared that he forgot about her.

* * *

Tatia came storming into Klaus' office before anyone could stop her. Caroline was still in the rest room so she hasn't seen Tatia.

"What the bloody hell?" Klaus asked. He didn't understand why Tatia was in his office.

"Hello Nik." Tatia said smiling at Klaus sweetly.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You always loved it when I called you Nik especially in bed."

"Yeah, well now I don't. What the hell are you doing here Tatia?" Klaus asked angrily. He didn't want this whore around him anymore.

"Well aren't you angry this morning? I think I could help you release your anger." Tatia said going over to Klaus' chair and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Get the fuck out Tatia. I don't want you."

"Sure you don't. Come on, Nik. Let me help you out." Tatia said mischievously.

"Why are you here!?" Klaus asked again even angrier.

"I missed you." Tatia said simply while she kissed his face.

"Get away from me, you bitch. Aren't you with Elijah?"

"Yes, but I want to be with you to."

"Not happening." Klaus said jumping out of his chair and going over to the opposite side of the room.

"So we're playing cat and mouse now? I like it." Tatia said walking over to Klaus once again.

She grabbed his face and began kissing him, fiercely. Klaus wasn't responding to her kisses and that made Tatia want him more.

"I like when you act like you don't want me." Tatia said biting her lip.

"I'm not acting." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"I want you, Nik."

"If you wanted me then you shouldn't have fucked your boss."

"Get over it. Don't act like you didn't cheat on me."

"I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU, TATIA!" Klaus shouted loudly.

"Let's make up Nik. Come on please?"

"No, get out right now before I call security."

"What are they going to do? I'm not leaving here until you succumb to me." Tatia said while she tried to undo his belt buckle.

"It's not going to happen!" Klaus said pushing Tatia away.

"Yes it will. I need you, babe. Please?"

"No you little bitch."

"Yes." Tatia said unbuckling Klaus's belt buckle. Klaus tried to push her away, but she held onto him firmly. She began to untie his tie, and unbutton his shirt. "I will get what I want, Nik. You know I always do."

"Leave me alone Tatia!"

"No, I want you and I will get you whether you want to or not."

"What makes you say that?" Klaus asked sharply.

"Because I know you want me to." Tatia said sucking on Klaus' neck.

"Oh my god." Klaus heard from the front of the room. He turned and saw Caroline standing there looking shocked.

"Oh my god." Caroline said again. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Her best friend was about to fuck some slut right in his office. How could he do that to her?

Klaus finally pushed Tatia away from him and walked towards Caroline.

"Stay away from me, Nik." Caroline said seriously.

"So is this your new whore, Niklaus?"

"Shut the fuck up, Tatia." Klaus said angrily. "Care Bear, this isn't what you think it is! Please hear me out!"

"No, I can't." Caroline said running out of the office and into the elevator.

"Caroline! Wait, please!" Klaus said. Klaus quickly fixed himself and ran down the stairs. He couldn't let Caroline think that he lied to her.

Once the elevator was on the first floor she ran outside. She couldn't believe this.

* * *

There you have it! I know Caroline has no right to act like this because they're not together but she's shocked and she actually believed that Klaus wouldn't hurt her like that.

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	10. Chapter 10

Here you go guys :)

I know a few of you were confused as to why Caroline reacted the way she did, and i hope to make that clear in this chapter.

I would like to thank everybody that reviewed this story! I got over 100 reviews. Thank you :)

Warning: Lot's of cursing in this chapter!

* * *

Caroline was standing outside with her arms crossed. Caroline thought that Nik was smart enough to keep his meetings with whores someplace else and not at the office.

Caroline didn't even understand why she ran out of there. It's not like Nik was her boyfriend or anything.

"Care Bear." Klaus said from behind her.

Caroline turned around and saw Klaus standing there sadly, "I didn't mean to interrupt, Nik." Caroline said seriously.

"You didn't interrupt anything Caroline."

"I think I did." Caroline said shrugging. "You could've at least waited till you were finished with work before getting it on with that woman." Caroline said disgustingly.

"We weren't getting it on." Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"You sure about that, Nik?"

"Yes, I am positive. That is my ex-girlfriend."

"What?" Caroline asked shocked. So the whore wanted to do both Klaus and his brother at the same time?

"She's a slut Caroline. A disgusting slut." Klaus said seriously.

"How could she do that? She wanted to cheat on Elijah?"

"Yes, but she's known to be a cheater, so…"

"What you mean she's known to be a cheater? Did she cheat on you?"

"Oh yeah, she shagged her boss while we were still together." Klaus answered, disgust written all over his face.

"You need to tell Elijah, Nik."

"I know, but I doubt he will believe me."

"He will! You're his brother. Bro's over Hoe's, right?"

"Yes, Bro's over Hoe's."

"Good." Caroline said smiling at Nik. "I'm sorry for jumping into a conclusion before I knew the whole story."

"It's alright Care, and trust me I am not dumb enough to bring women to my office…"

"I know."

"I think I am going to meet with Elijah now." Klaus said taking his cellphone out of his pant pocket.

"Okay, good luck!"

"Wait, can you come with me?" Klaus asked looking at Caroline expectantly.

"I don't want to intrude, it is obviously family matters." Caroline replied uncomfortably.

"You are my best friend Caroline, which means that you are family. Always and Forever." Klaus said to his best friend sincerely. He was glad that she didn't run off some place and not hear him out.

Caroline smiled at this and replied, "Always and Forever."

Klaus smiled at that and began to dial Elijah's number. He needed to tell his brother of how the slut was playing him.

"Elijah Mikaelson here, how may I help you?" Elijah said answering the phone.

"Elijah, it's me Nik."

"Ah Niklaus, so nice to hear your voice. I thought we were still in a quarrel."

"We were but then something happened. We need to talk."

"So talk, but quickly."

"I can't tell you this over the phone, meet me at the park." Klaus said quickly.

"Is everything alright, Niklaus?" Elijah asked worriedly. He didn't understand why his brother was acting so odd.

"Yes, be there in twenty minutes."

"I can't, I have a date with Tatia."

"I don't care, just be there in twenty minutes. We have matters to discuss that are far more important that your date with _her._" Klaus said discustingly.

"Fine, don't be late Niklaus."

"I won't. See you soon brother."

"Goodbye, Klaus." Elijah said hanging up the cellphone.

* * *

"So? What did he say?" Caroline asked.

"He agreed to meet with me at the park in twenty minutes."

"Okay, we must get going now then." Caroline said before she ran back inside to retrieve her purse.

Caroline looked into Klaus' office and the slut had her legs on his desk and acted as if she owned the place. "Oh please…" Caroline murmured.

She couldn't believe that a woman would try and put a wedge between a siblings relationship. Caroline was absolutely disgusted by the curly haired woman.

Caroline was about to step into the elevator but she knew she couldn't leave without saying something to the woman. Caroline walked over to the open office door.

"You should probably get the fuck out. Obviously, Nik doesn't want you." Caroline said nonchalantly.

"And who are you, to tell me what to do? Huh, bitch?" Tatia asked fiercely.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Now get the hell out of Nik's chair before I have to call the security."

"What is with you two and threatening me with security? What are you married to one another, or something? You say the same thing as Niklaus does."

"Get out." Caroline said angrily back at the woman.

"I'll go when I feel like it and when I get what I want Blondie." Tatia said getting comfortable in the chair once more.

"You won't be getting what you want, ever. And don't you have to run along to Elijah?"

"How do you know about him?" Tatia asked confused.

"I just do, I suggest you run along darling, because Elijah is going to dump your ass in a while. You might as well remove all of that makeup off your face unless you want mascara all over your face one Elijah dumps you." Caroline said simply.

"He wouldn't."

"Oh but he would. Nik and I are actually on our way to tell him now." Caroline said before turning on her heel and heading over to the elevator.

* * *

"Are you ready now, Caroline?" Klaus said once he realized that Caroline was walking out of the building.

"Yes I am, and by the way the skank is still in your office." Caroline said with a smirk on her face.

"When did you become so feisty, Care Bear?" Klaus asked flirtatiously. He loved seeing this side to his best friend, because while they were at the foster home Caroline didn't know how to defend herself against the mean girls.

"I don't know." Caroline said shrugging. "C'mon, Nik!"

"Coming, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes at this but still had a smile plastered on her face. She really was glad to have Nik back, and she couldn't believe that she jumped to a conclusion without even thinking about it.

When Klaus and Caroline were already at the park they began to look around for Elijah. Caroline wasn't much help because she didn't know how Elijah looked like. Klaus looked around and then he spotted his brother with an ice cream cone in his hand.

"There he is." Klaus said pointing at his brother.

"The one with the ice cream cone?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, don't get used to it because this is the first time ever that I have seen him enjoying an ice cream cone and smiling like a kid."

"Okay I won't." Caroline said.

"'Lijah!" Klaus called out.

Elijah looked over at his brother and he saw a blonde woman standing next to him. Elijah hoped that Klaus wasn't about to tell him that he impregnated the blonde.

Elijah walked over to Klaus and Caroline slowly.

"Hello brother, miss." Elijah said smiling at both Klaus and Caroline.

"Hello, Elijah. This is my best friend Caroline. Caroline meet Elijah. Elijah meet Caroline."

"You're best friend?" Elijah asked confused. When did Niklaus ever have a girl best friend, he wondered.

"Yes, from the foster home."

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you Caroline!"

"Likewise." Caroline said smiling.

"We need to speak Elijah."

"Okay. What is it that you need to tell me?"

"It's about Tatia."

Elijah suddenly stiffened and said, "Tatia?"

"Indeed, brother, Tatia came to my office today." Klaus said choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to hurt him.

"And what happened?" Elijah asked.

"She tried to seduce me."

"You're lying, Niklaus."

"I swear to you, Elijah."

"She was going to cheat on you with me."

"And you let her!?" Elijah said angrily.

"Of course not! How dare you think that I would choose a whore over my own brother?"

"Do not speak of her in that way, Niklaus!" Elijah said growling.

"It's true." Caroline whispered.

"Pardon me?" Elijah replied.

"It's true, Tatia wanted to cheat on you with Niklaus. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"I walked in on them." Caroline said.

"You're lying, both of you!" A voice said from behind them. All three of them turned around and saw Tatia standing there, looking at them angrily.

"You little skank." Elijah said turning on Tatia with anger written all over his face.

"Elijah! I swear I didn't, he forced me to!" Tatia said crying.

"What!?" Klaus yelled. "How dare you accuse me of that? I would never force myself on anybody."

"Listen to me, you little bitch. Get the fuck out of here. You're a slut, so go find somebody else to fuck. Stop getting in between Nik's and Elijah's relationship." Caroline yelled furiously.

"Stop talking, Blondie. Who are you anyway? You don't even know my relationship with neither of them so it would be best for you to step aside."

"But I do." Caroline walked over to Tatia and said, "Get. The. Fuck. Out."

Tatia pushed Caroline into Klaus and Caroline wanted to hit the bitch so fucking hard. An audience was building around them.

"She's not worth it, Care Bear." Klaus said whispering into her ear.

"I don't care; she needs to be taught a lesson." Caroline replied.

"I know she does, but I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Come at me, Blondie!" Tatia said.

"Enough!" Elijah said coming between them. "Get out of here, Tatia. NOW!"

"Fuck you all." Tatia said before turning on her heel and pushing people out of the way.

"You were right, Niklaus. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay, brother. Just know that I would never do that to you."

"I know. Forgive me?"

"All is already forgiven." Klaus said and Elijah nodded.

"Caroline?" Elijah said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For standing up to the whore and telling her the truth."

"No problem." Caroline said with a smile on her face.

"Shall we go and get some food?" Klaus offered.

"Yes, we shall." Elijah said.

"I should probably get back to work." Caroline said.

"Oh no. You're coming with us Care Bear."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You will not intrude Caroline. Come on." Elijah said.

"Okay." Caroline said smiling at the brothers.

Caroline was glad that their conflict has been settled.

* * *

There you go people! I hope you liked it.

I hope it wasn't to horrible!

I would like to thank everybody that followed/favorited/reviewed this story :)

Please Review :D

~Hana 3


	11. Chapter 11

Here you go guys! The next update to Star- Crossed Lovers.

Before i allow you all to read this fanfic i have a few words to say.

First off i would like to thank everyone of you that took time out of your day and reviewed this fanfic. That is what makes me want to write.

Next up a girl named Nicole pointed out to me that my story line is good but that i don't put enough detail into it. I am really sorry about that, i always have trouble writing in detail and i know that sucks. I am trying to write in more detail, i really am. Thank you Nicole for letting me know about what you feel.

Okay, now i am done! Enjoy :)

* * *

Caroline left the Japanese restaurant before Klaus and Elijah did because she had to get back to work.

"She's a keeper, that one." Elijah said with a smile.

"She is indeed." Klaus replied.

"How did you reunite with her, Niklaus?"

"I saw her at the club two days ago but she ran away from me and then she came to the office in search of a job."

"Why would she run away from you?" Elijah asked confused.

"I don't know, I guess she just couldn't believe it and thought I wasn't real." Klaus said.

"I see, obviously she would react that way after not seeing you for 15 years."

"Yeah, listen Elijah I'm really sorry about what Tatia did." Klaus said sadly.

"It's fine, it wasn't meant to be and I am glad that I found out early on in the relationship."

"You'll find someone eventually, I am sure of it."

"I know I will. It looks like you already found your match."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked in a confused tone.

"Caroline."

"What about her?"

"She is your match Niklaus." Elijah said looking straight into his brother's blue eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"I see the way you look at her, brother. Do not deny that you are in love with her."

"I love her, but I am not in love with her. She is my best friend! I would never ruin that."

"Yes you are Niklaus. I think you have been in love with her since you were both children."

"What! No!" Klaus said his voice getting louder. He wasn't in love with Caroline or was he?

"Yes. If it makes you feel any better I think she is in love with you as well."

"No she isn't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Yesterday both Caroline and I went to a restaurant and she flirted with the waiter right in front of me."

"So what?" Elijah couldn't believe that Niklaus didn't realize that he is in love with Caroline.

"What do you mean 'Lijah! She wouldn't have done that if she was in love with me." Klaus said looking at his brother dumbfounded.

"Maybe she isn't certain of her feelings for you just yet."

"I doubt that. She is not in love with me and I am not in love with her." Klaus said unsure.

"Okay, you obviously are having trouble realizing that Caroline is the one for you." Elijah said leaning back into the mahogany chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am not having trouble realizing that I am in love with her, because I am not." Klaus said firmly.

"Always in denial." Elijah said rolling his brown eyes at Klaus.

* * *

Caroline was already back at the office for about an hour when Klaus came strolling back in. Caroline smiled at Klaus and saw that he looked uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay, Nik?" Caroline asked worriedly walking up to Klaus.

"Oh yeah, don't mind me." Klaus said walking past Caroline.

Klaus went into his office and locked the door. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this. So many questions ran through his head that it began to give him headache.

Was he in love with Caroline? Was she in love with him? Could they ever be together? Would they have a family of their own one day? Would it work out? Would it end up being a disaster? All of these questions were running through Klaus' mind and he couldn't help but feel like Elijah was right.

Elijah was usually always right and him saying that Klaus was in love with Caroline had some true meaning to it.

Klaus put his head in his hands. He couldn't tell Caroline this. It would ruin their friendship and Klaus was not about to lose her when she just back.

Klaus heard a soft knock on his office door, and went to open it. There stood Caroline with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Tea?" Caroline asked looking into Klaus' beautiful blue orbs.

"Thank you." Klaus said trying to smile at Caroline. All of those questions were still running around in his head and he couldn't stop them.

"Are you sure you're okay, Nik? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I am fine—just tired."

"Oh okay, so why don't you just go home. Take a nap and then you will feel better."

"Yes, I think I will. Thank you Caroline." Klaus said sincerely.

"You are very welcome; I should get back to work." Caroline said turning around.

"Wait." Klaus said softly.

Caroline turned back and faced Klaus with confusion written all over her face.

"Did you need something else?"

"Yes." Klaus said before kissing Caroline softly on the lips. Caroline responded to the kiss right away and put her arms around his neck. Once Klaus broke the kiss, he felt like the biggest jackass in the world. Why did he just do that, he wondered. What if Caroline was going to freak out?

"Um…" Caroline said confused. Why did Nik just kiss her? She didn't understand.

"I should go." Klaus said.

"Why did you just kiss me Nik?" Caroline said blocking Klaus.

"I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking. I am so sorry Caroline. Forgive me. I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission." Klaus said looking down at his hands with disgust.

"Oh no it's okay; you're a pretty good kisser." Caroline said before she could stop herself. She gave herself an imaginary face palm because she couldn't believe that she just said that. He really was a good kisser though. His plumb lips felt like heaven.

"I am?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

Caroline wanted to go hide in a shell and never come out because she was embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Care. You're a very good kisser yourself." Klaus said with a smirk. Even though he still felt like the biggest jackass in the world, he was feeling a little better because she seemed to enjoy their soft kiss as much as he did.

"Okay. I should really get back to work." Caroline said before turning away from him. She felt her face get hot and she didn't want Klaus to see her blushing.

Klaus smiled like an idiot for what felt like forever. He knew that it was going to be awkward between them, but at that moment he didn't care. Caroline was a glorious kisser and her pink lips were soft and welcoming.

After Caroline was finished with work, she headed straight home. She needed to speak to Elena and Bonnie as soon as possible.

Once Caroline entered the apartment, she noticed Elena and Bonnie sitting in the kitchen. Thank god they were alone or so she thought.

"You guys." Caroline said before she noticed another girl sitting at the table. "Kat?" She said to the girl with the beautiful curly hair sitting next to Elena.

"Hello Caroline." Katherine said to her sister's best friend with a smirk.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were away in Europe." Caroline said in a confused tone.

"I was, but then I decided to come back. When I got back to Chicago my parents told me that Elena moved to New York, so I thought what the hell? Why not visit her."

"Oh, how long will you be staying?"

"Forever." Katherine said with a smile.

"Really?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Yes. I hope that isn't a problem."

"Of course not! It would be great to have you here."

"Thank you." Katherine said. Katherine really missed her sister and her friends and she was glad to be back in their company.

"Is everything okay Care? What happen?" Elena asked.

"He kissed me." Caroline blurted out.

"Who kissed you?" Elena asked confused. She didn't understand.

"Nik."

"No way!" Bonnie said.

"Yes way!" Caroline said.

"Did you kiss him back?" Elena asked.

"Well, um, yes I did."

"And how was it."

"Perfect." Caroline said honestly.

"Who the hell is Nik?" Katherine asked confused.

"My best friend."

"You've been here for two days! How do you already have a new best friend?" Katherine asked still not understanding what was going on.

"He's my best friend from the foster home." Caroline said clarifying this for Katherine.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Is he hot?" Katherine asked mischievously.

"Oh yeah." Caroline said dreamily.

"Does he have a brother?"

"Yes. He has like four brother's."

"You're kidding! Hook me up with one of them." Katherine said jumping up and down in her seat.

"Okay. Let's see. Finn is married, so that's not happening. Kol is with Bonnie so that's not going to happen either. Henrik is only 13 so that obviously isn't going to work out. Elijah however is single." Caroline said. She thought that Elijah and Katherine would be good together.

"Is he hot?"

"Yes! I think you guys would look great together."

"Hook us up!" Katherine said excitedly. The only reason why she left Europe was because her boyfriend Chris cheated on her.

"I don't know he just got out of a relationship Kat."

"Aw." Katherine said with a pout.

"It's okay I will make sure that you two meet and then we will see how it plays out."

"Okay, thank you Care!"

The girls sat at the kitchen table the whole evening and talked about everything and nothing. They talked about Katherine's trip to Europe, Stefan, Kol, and Klaus.

* * *

There you have it my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed it and didn't think that the kiss came to soon.

I was wondering if you guys don't mind me adding Katherine to the story. I am thinking of putting Katherine and Elijah together.

I would like to thank everybody that followed/reviewed/favorited this fanfic.

Please Review!

~Hana 3


	12. Chapter 12

The next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up to the sound of music playing. Who the hell was playing music at seven in the morning?

Caroline got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. After she was done with all of that she walked towards the sound of music.

Caroline walked to the living room and saw Katherine dancing around with a bottle of bourbon in her hands.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning Kat and you're already drinking?" Caroline asked as she looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yeah, I love it in New York. Care to join me?" Kat asked as she continued to dance to the music that was coming from the television.

"I would but I can't." Caroline said with a grin.

"Why not?"

"I have work."

"Eh…"

"Yeah."

"When are you going to introduce me to your best friend's brother?" Katherine said finally jumping on the couch.

"Today if you want."

"Seriously?" Katherine asked excitedly.

"Yeah I could ask Nik to invite Elijah over to the office and you can come with me now if you are done with your little drinking party that is." Caroline stated.

"Okay, give me a few minutes. I have to make myself look presentable." Katherine said with a laugh and headed off to Elena's bedroom.

Caroline got dressed and headed to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She heard her cellphone vibrate and unlocked it.

_Need a ride Care Bear? ;). –K._

Caroline smiled at the text message from Nik and quickly replied: _Yeah, but do you mind if my friend comes along? –C._

_Sure, why not? Who's coming along? Elena or Bonnie? –K._

_Katherine. –C._

_Who's Katherine? –K._

_Elena's twin sis. –C._

_Oh okay, yeah be out in like 5 minutes. I am almost there. –K._

_Okie dokes J. –C._

Klaus smiled at this because he was glad that it wasn't awkward between them after they shared that wonderful kiss.

"Katherine! Hurry up, Nik is waiting downstairs." Caroline yelled out trying to not wake Elena and Bonnie.

"Coming!" Katherine yelled back and stepped outside. She wore a light blue blouse and a tight black pencil skirt.

"Katherine!?" Caroline asked surprised. She wasn't used to seeing Katherine dressed in business attire.

"Yep," Katherine smiled, "How's it look?"

"Very nice, I am almost certain that Elijah will be drawn to you."

"That's what I am hoping for," Katherine replied. "Did you make me a cup of coffee?"

"I did actually and I made a cup of coffee for Nik as well."

"Aw how sweet. You guys are so married."

"Oh please." Caroline said and looked down because she didn't want Katherine to see that she was blushing.

"Let's go already; I want to see your best friend."

"Okay. Come on." Caroline said handing a travel cup of coffee to Katherine before unlocking the apartment door.

Caroline and Katherine came down and noticed Klaus' car. "That's his car." Caroline said pointing at the car.

"Fancy." Katherine stated.

Caroline looked at Katherine and walked towards the car.

Klaus got out of the car once he saw Caroline approaching with an identical version to Elena.

When Katherine noticed Klaus standing by the car she looked over at Caroline and gave her a mischievous look.

"Well isn't he handsome." Katherine whispered into Caroline's ear.

"Good morning ladies!"

"Good morning." They said in unison.

Caroline walked over to Klaus and gave him the cup of coffee. "For you." She said with a smile.

"I can get used to this." Klaus said looking at Caroline adoringly.

"Good. Meet my friend Kath-."

"Katherine Gilbert." Katherine said interrupting Caroline and extending her hand to Klaus for him to shake it.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to meet you." Klaus said nicely to the brunette.

"Likewise. Caroline has told me so much about you." Katherine stated.

"Did she now?" Klaus asked with a smirk forming on his face.

"Yes. She has also told me about your brother, Elijah is it?"

"It is indeed. What has Care Bear here tell you about Elijah?" Klaus asked curiously.

"A few things. Why don't we get in the car and we will continue this conversation. I do not want you guys to be late because of me." Katherine stated.

"Very well, please go on in." Klaus said opening up the door.

Caroline looked between Katherine and Nik and she felt a tug of jealousy. She knew that Katherine wasn't interested in him but she still couldn't help it.

"Are you coming Care Bear?" Klaus asked confused.

"What? Oh yes, of course. Sorry." Caroline said before going into the car.

Klaus looked at Caroline with a confused look but shook it off.

"So as I was saying, Caroline has told me that your brother has just got out of a bad relationship." Katherine said fixing her skirt.

"Yes he did. That girl was not worthy of him." Klaus said angrily.

"No she was not." Caroline said equally angry.

"I'm lost; it seems to me like you two aren't telling me everything." Katherine said looking between Klaus and Caroline confused.

Klaus sighed and said, "The girl that Elijah was dating was named Tatia. She was my girlfriend before Elijah's. Yesterday she came into my office and tried to have her way with me-."

"Wait hold up; have her way with you as in sex?" Katherine asked her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes." Klaus said.

"What a little whore." Katherine said.

"Exactly." Caroline agreed.

"Well it's a good thing he dumped her ass then."

"It is." Klaus said with a smirk on his face. He liked Katherine already.

"So Nik, I promised Kat here that I would introduce her to Elijah. Will you be seeing him today?"

"I wasn't counting on it, but if you would like I could invite him to the office." Klaus said focusing on the road.

"That would be great." Katherine said.

"The reason why I think Elijah will be good for Katherine is because opposites attract."

"How are we opposites?" Katherine asked.

"Well, you like to party and have fun while Elijah is more composed."

"Is he now?"

"Yep."

"Even better, I've had enough of the frat boys all over the place."

"I love how you already know my brother so well Care; you've known him a day and you could already read him." Klaus said smiling at Caroline through the mirror.

"Caroline has always been able to read people, it's one of her many talents." Katherine said smiling at her best friend.

"Oh stop it you two, I'm blushing." Caroline stated trying to hide her blush.

"You look beautiful when you smile, love." Klaus said honestly.

Katherine looked between the two once more and noticed some sort of tension between them. She was going to make sure that they got together, soon.

"This is where you work!?" Katherine asked smiling up at the skyscraper.

"Yes." Klaus and Caroline said.

"Wow. This skyscraper is huge!"

"Yes it is." Klaus said smiling.

"I love New York!" Katherine said clapping her hands together.

"You and me both, Kat." Caroline said nudging her friend softly.

"Are you ladies ready to go inside?"

"Yep." The girls said in unison.

Once they got to the tenth floor Klaus quickly told Caroline what he needed her to do for the day.

Before he walked into his office he said, "Oh and Caroline please call Elijah and tell him to come to the office at twelve o' clock."

"Okay!" Caroline said.

Once Klaus was in his office Katherine sat down next to Caroline excitedly.

"You guys are meant to be!" She said.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"You and Nik are meant to be!"

"What? No we're not. We're friends Kat."

"For now." Katherine said with a playful smirk on her face.

"Forever." Caroline stated.

"You could keep denying it but you know it's true."

"Eh," Caroline said.

"Okay I will leave you to work and I am going to sit right over there." Katherine said pointing at the chair opposite Caroline's.

Caroline finally got time to call Elijah. She dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Elijah asked.

"Hey Elijah, it's Caroline. Nik asked me to invite you over to the office."

"Good morning Caroline, how are you?"

"I am actually pretty great, how about you?"

"I'm good. Anyway Niklaus wants to see me?"

"Yes, if you could be here by twelve it would be great."

"Okay, tell my brother I will be there!"

"Okay great, see you later." Caroline said.

"Goodbye." Elijah said.

* * *

Twelve o' clock finally came around and Katherine was getting impatient. She really wanted to meet this guy.

Caroline was sitting at her desk when she heard the phone ring. "Mikaelson's Finance, how may I help you?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"Caroline, it's Sage. I just wanted to let you know that Elijah is on his way up."

"Oh okay, thank you Sage!" Caroline said happily.

"You are very welcome, goodbye Caroline." Sage said.

"Bye!" Caroline said before she hung up on the phone. "He's coming up!" Caroline yelled to Katherine.

"Oh shit. How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Caroline said. "Come on we should go into Nik's office before Elijah gets up here."

"Okay." Katherine said jumping out of the comfy chair.

Caroline knocked on the door and heard Klaus say come in.

"Elijah's coming up." Caroline said to Klaus.

"Wonderful. Come on in." Klaus said.

The girls came in and waited for Elijah.

Elijah knocked on the door and heard Niklaus say come in. Once Elijah had the door open he came in.

He noticed Niklaus, Caroline, and a beautiful curly haired brunette. "Am I interrupting something?" Elijah asked unsurely.

"No you are not, take a seat brother." Klaus said pointing to the chair.

Katherine looked over to Klaus' brother and smiled to herself. He was very handsome, she thought. He looked very good in his grey suit.

"Elijah I want you to meet Caroline's friend from home. Her name is Katherine." Klaus said pointing to Katherine.

Katherine got up and made her way towards Elijah, "Katherine Gilbert, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said sweetly and extended her hand.

"Elijah Mikaelson, it is a pleasure to meet you as well." Elijah said looking up at the beauty before him in awe.

Katherine smiled politely at Elijah and before she let go of his hand she stole a glance at him. His brown hair and kind brown eyes were a turn on already. He looked sophisticated, and she liked that.

"When did you get here Miss. Gilbert?" Elijah asked still smiling up at Katherine.

"I got here yesterday. Please call me Katherine." Katherine said.

"As you wish, Katherine." Elijah said sweetly to Katherine. Her name rolled off his tongue so easily and he liked that.

Klaus and Caroline shared a look and smiled at one another. Caroline gave him a thumb up and he motioned for her to come outside with him.

"We will be right back Elijah and Katherine." Klaus said, before taking ahold of Caroline's hand.

Katherine looked at Caroline confused; she didn't know that they were going to leave her alone with Elijah.

Elijah also looked confusingly at Klaus. He didn't understand why they were leaving him with the beautiful woman.

Once Klaus and Caroline were out of the office they smiled at each other. "He likes her, I can tell." Klaus stated.

"Does he?"

"Yes! I haven't seen him look at anyone like that in a long time." Klaus said happily. He really did want his brother to be happy and he thought Katherine would make Elijah happy.

"We should totally become matchmakers."

"Very funny, Care Bear." Klaus said playfully nudging Caroline.

"I'm serious! Think of it, we could become the next eHarmony."

"Yeah, no not going to happen."

"Eh." Caroline pouted.

"Don't pout Caroline; I love it when you smile not pout."

"Fine." Caroline said smiling at her best friend.

* * *

There you go! I hope you guys liked the Klaus/Katherine and Elijah/Katherine interaction :)

I would like to thank everybody that followed/favorited/reviewed this story. The story wouldn't have gone as far if it wasn't for you guys, so thank you again.

Please Review!

~Hana 3


	13. Chapter 13

The next update to this fanfic! Sorry it took so long :/

Enjoy!

* * *

Katherine and Elijah looked at one another because they didn't know what to say.

"So, you are a friend of Caroline's?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I am." Katherine said and smiled politely at Elijah.

"How long have you known one another?" Elijah asked trying to make conversation.

"We have been friends ever since we were ten years old." Katherine said smiling at that.

"Really? So you and Caroline are the same age?"

"Yes we are. We're both twenty three."

"Ah, I see." Elijah said smiling.

"How old are you?" Katherine asked.

"I am twenty seven." Elijah replied.

"Interesting… Caroline has said so many nice things about you."

"She did?"

"Yep," Katherine said with a smile.

"Caroline didn't mention you to me." Elijah said and itched his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know she didn't. I just got here yesterday." Katherine repeated.

"I know." Elijah said remembering their conversation just a mere few minutes ago.

"Yes, I must say I like it here already." Katherine said.

"I'm sure you do. New York is a beautiful place."

Katherine nodded in agreement. She liked Elijah because conversation seemed to come easy when she was with him.

Klaus and Caroline were leaning against the office door because they were trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Caroline smiled at Klaus happily because it seemed to be working.

"Looks like their conversation started with you." Klaus whispered into his friend's ear.

Caroline looked at him with her eyes lit up. She was excited because they seemed to be hitting it off.

"They are so going to get married!" Caroline whispered a little louder than she meant to.

"Let's not get carried away. They still need to go on their first date." Klaus said smiling at Caroline.

"I'm getting carried away because I think they are soul mates." Caroline stated.

"Like me and you?" Klaus asked before he could stop himself. After Klaus got those words out he cursed himself for being such an idiot.

Caroline looked at him with her eyes widened because she couldn't believe he just said that. He thought that they were soul mates?

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking Caroline." Klaus said looking down at the floor.

"You think we're soul mates?" Caroline breathed out.

Klaus put his hand on the back of his neck embarrassed but nodded anyway.

"Why do you think we're soul mates?" Caroline asked, obviously not giving up on this subject anytime soon.

He walked towards the chair and Caroline followed him. They sat next to each other and he took her hand in his.

"I don't know… Gosh this is so embarrassing," Klaus said fidgeting with his other hand.

"Tell me, please." Caroline said trying to reassure Klaus that everything was okay.

"Okay. Here goes nothing. I think we are soul mates because after 15 years of being apart we found our way back to each other. I didn't think that I would ever see you again and that made me really upset. You know I still have that letter you sent me all those years ago? When I was in London I loved it their but I wondered what would have happened if you were there for me." Klaus rambled on and on about why he thought they were soul mates.

Caroline smiled at this and said, "I was really sad when you left, Nik. I didn't want you to leave but I let you leave because I knew how badly you wanted a real family, with loving parents and siblings. I missed you and it sucked. I also have that letter you sent to me before you left Virginia and sometimes I read it over and over again and I know that sounds pathetic but it's just what I did to remember that I had a real best friend that cared about me when no one else really did."

When Caroline finished what she wanted to say she took a deep breath out.

Klaus was looking at her with amazement in his eyes. When Klaus was growing up he would read her letter all the time and he would draw her all the time.

"I want to show you something, Care Bear." Klaus said.

"What do you want to show me?"

"One of my passions,"

"Okay. Where is it?" Caroline asked.

"At my apartment," Klaus replied.

"Oh, okay. So why don't you just bring it to work tomorrow and I will see what this passion of yours is." Caroline said playfully.

"No. I want you to come with me right now." Klaus said.

"Now? We can't. Only half the day is over and Katherine and Elijah are in your office." Caroline said.

"Please? I'll ask Elijah to take Katherine home when they are done talking and it isn't really that busy today." Klaus said.

"Okay I guess." Caroline said with a smile on her face.

"I'll be right back. Why don't you grab your purse and then we'll head out." Klaus said before walking towards his office.

Katherine and Elijah were still talking when they heard a knock on the door.

"Guys, it me, can I just come in for a minute?" Klaus asked.

"Yes!" They both said.

Klaus entered the office and noticed that Katherine and Elijah were sitting closer to each other and were smiling at one another like love-struck teenagers.

Klaus felt out of place in his office. "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation, but Elijah may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yes of course," Elijah said before he got out of his seat, "I'll be right back." Elijah added and smiled at Katherine.

Klaus and Elijah were standing off to the side and Katherine was smiling like an idiot to herself.

"What is it, brother?"

"Caroline and I have to go. Can you make sure that Katherine gets home alright?"

"Of course, but where are you two going?"

"My apartment," Klaus said.

"Really?" Elijah said with a smirk.

"Shut up… Not because of that." Klaus said glaring at his older brother.

"Okay, sure. You two lovebirds have fun!" Elijah said and patted Klaus on the shoulder.

Katherine looked over when she heard Elijah call Klaus and Caroline lovebirds and she smirked playfully at him.

Elijah noticed Katherine smirk and he chuckled.

"Okay… I'm going to go now." Klaus said before leaving his office.

"All set?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Klaus said and extended his hand for her to take with her own hand.

Once they were outside Klaus opened the car door for Caroline and then closed it before getting into the driver's seat.

"Promise me you won't laugh when I show you one of my passions." Klaus said as he drove through the Manhattan streets.

"I can't promise you anything Nik but I promise I won't laugh in front of you if it is funny." Caroline stated.

"That's good enough."

"What are you going to show me anyway?"

"You're going to have to wait and see, sweetheart." Klaus said.

"Eh…" Caroline said and leaned back on the seat.

A few minutes later they were standing next to a huge skyscraper.

"This is your apartment!?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yes. This apartment is one of the smaller ones that I own." Klaus countered.

"You own more than one apartment in Manhattan?" Caroline asked surprised

"Yep." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Holy shit." Caroline breathed.

Klaus held the door open for Caroline and she went in. He took out his keys and put it through the lock.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson." The young man sitting in the lobby said.

"Hello Jonathon, how are you today?"

"Very good, thank you for asking sir," Jonathon said.

"No problem. If you'll excuse us," Klaus said.

"Of course. Goodbye!" Jonathon said.

"Bye!" Klaus said.

"He looks like a nice guy." Caroline said once they were in the elevator.

"He is, still so young but he is mature."

"That's good." Caroline said.

"Yes it is." Klaus said before stepping out of the elevator with Caroline.

Once they entered his apartment Caroline's eyes widened.

"This is your apartment?"

"Yeah." Klaus said smiling.

"It is really very beautiful here."

"Thank you Care, come on." Klaus said and Caroline followed him to the room where Klaus was taking her.

When Klaus opened the door Caroline's mouth formed an O shape. There were paintings all over the place. There was not a single spot empty.

"You're a painter?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yeah." Klaus said smiling at his work.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Caroline said before she walked further into the room.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So one of your passions is painting."

"Yeah, I usually paint when I just want to get away from the real world and into my own world."

"It's amazing Nik. I didn't know you knew how to paint."

"I didn't know either until my mum taught me how to." Klaus said smiling at the memories he had with Esther when they would paint together. "There's something else I want to show you." Klaus said before walking over to the cabinet and opening it up. There were tons of sketchbooks in that cabinet.

"When I missed you… I would usually sketch you." Klaus said embarrassed.

"You sketched me?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, all of them are when we were kids."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course," Klaus said before he walked over to her and handed her the sketchbook.

Caroline looked through the sketchbook and her eyes widened at the sketches.

"I didn't look like that." Caroline said.

"Yes you did Caroline. You were very beautiful as a child."

"Wow, I can't believe that's me." Caroline breathed out.

"Believe it Care Bear."

"Thank you, Nik." Caroline said.

"For what?" Klaus asked confused.

"For never forgetting about me or our friendship."

"I would never forget you even if I wanted to Caroline." Klaus said truthfully.

"I think your right." Caroline whispered.

"About what?"

"That we're soul mates." Caroline said finally admitting to herself that she has loved Nik ever since they were little kids and always loved him.

Klaus smiled at this and hugged Caroline tightly.

* * *

There you have it lovelies. I hope it wasn't to touchy feely and that you enjoyed it.

I would like to thank everybody that has stuck with this fanfic and i would like to thank everybody that followed/favorited/reviewed this fanfic.

I probably wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for your nice words.

Please Review!

~Hana :D


	14. Chapter 14

The next chapter! Sorry it took so long. By the way i am going to change the rating to M :)

Enjoy!

* * *

After Caroline was done looking through Klaus' sketches he took her to the living room.

"Can I get you something to drink, Care Bear?" Klaus asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure," Caroline said.

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me," Caroline said and smiled widely at him.

"Yes ma'am," Klaus said before going into the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets and came across a bottle of champagne.

He took it out of the cabinet and went into the living room with two glasses and the champagne bottle.

"Moet, huh?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I hope you like it." Klaus said as he settled next to her on the couch.

"I think I will, because I'm pretty sure that's the most expensive champagne I have ever tried." Caroline said truthfully.

Klaus smiled at her and popped the champagne bottle. The cork flew up to the ceiling and then fell onto the floor.

They both began to laugh at this. Klaus poured the champagne into the two empty glasses that were on the table. Once he poured the champagne into both of the glasses he offered Caroline one. She took it and smiled at him.

"Shall we?" Caroline asked.

"We shall, but first I want to make a toast." Klaus said.

"Is that so?" Caroline asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Firstly I would like to thank you Caroline for never forgetting about me, secondly I would like to thank the forces above for allowing us to reunite, and thirdly I would like to tell you that you are the best thing in my life at the moment." Klaus said happily.

Caroline smiled warmly at Klaus and scooted over to him. She put her glass of champagne down and sat on his lap. She bought her face to his and kissed him on the lips passionately. Klaus responded right away and put ran his fingers through her blonde curly hair.

Caroline sighed in satisfaction and then she pulled her lips away from his.

Klaus groaned in protest and Caroline giggled.

She picked up her glass of champagne and they clinked their glasses. Caroline bought her glass of champagne to her lips and sipped slowly.

Klaus found that extremely sexy and he licked his lips.

Caroline saw him lick his full lips and she smirked at him.

Klaus bought his own glass to his lips and sipped it. His eyes never left Caroline.

After they were finished drinking the champagne they put it down and smile at one another.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Caroline asked.

"I want you to sit still because I want to sketch you." Klaus said.

"Yeah, no, I'm not looking very good today." Caroline said and shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? You look beautiful Care Bear." Klaus said sincerely.

"Thank you, but I don't think I will make a good model for your sketch."

"Yes you will, now come with me please." Klaus said and got off of the couch. He extended his hand and Caroline took it will a smile.

Klaus took her to his drawing room and sat her down on the divan.

"So what do you want me to do?" Caroline asked as she settled onto the divan.

"I want you to just sit there and smile." Klaus said.

Caroline did as she was told and got comfortable. "That's it?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Klaus said as he admired the blonde beauty in front of him.

Caroline nodded and Klaus grabbed his big sketch book and a pencil.

Caroline sat like that for the next hour and even though she was getting tired of just sitting in one place for so long she remained like that. She really hoped she wouldn't disappoint Klaus.

After Klaus was done sketching Caroline he smiled to himself. She looked exquisite in the sketch and he was glad that he was able to do such an amazing job.

Caroline saw him smile and said, "From the look on your face, I'm guessing you're done?"

"Indeed, would you like to see it?"

"Duh!" Caroline said and jumped off of the couch and stretched before heading over to Klaus happily.

Caroline looked over Klaus' shoulder and her eyes went wide. The sketch looked magnificent and she couldn't believe that it was her.

"Wow," Caroline breathed out.

"You like it?" Klaus asked with hopefulness in his blue eyes.

"Like it? No! I love it!" Caroline said and hugged Klaus from behind.

"Good, I thought you wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not very confident when it comes to my work. I never have been." Klaus admitted.

"Are you out of your mind? You're a magnificent artist Nik." Caroline said trying to reassure him.

"That means a lot coming from you." Klaus said with a smile.

Caroline smiled back at him and took his hand. "We should probably get back to work, even though I don't want this date to end." Caroline said.

"I don't want to go back to work, though." Klaus said playing with Caroline's hand.

"Why not?"

"I want to spend time with you and I don't want our first date to already be over." Klaus announced.

"I don't want it to be over either, but I have to live in New York City." Caroline said.

"Eh… Just stay with me for today and then I promise that tomorrow we will go back to that boring office and do boring office work." Klaus said and looked at Caroline with his puppy dog eyes.

Caroline looked at him and her eyes seemed to light up when she saw his puppy dog face, "Fine, I'll spend the day with you." Caroline said with a grin on her face.

"Good! Now what do you want to do?"

"Surprise me," Caroline said mischievously.

"As you wish Care Bear." Klaus led Caroline to the divan and sat her down next to him.

He leaned into her and kissed her on the lips. Caroline kissed him back and he separated her lips and slid his tongue inside. They kissed and kissed for a while until they broke apart because they needed air.

Klaus felt himself harden and mentally shook his head in frustration. He really wanted her but he wasn't about to rush it.

Caroline felt Klaus momentarily stop reacting and she looked at him strangely.

"Something wrong, Nik?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine." Klaus said trying to act normal.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Klaus said smiling at Caroline reassuringly.

"Let's go to your bedroom." Caroline whispered into his ear seductively.

Klaus' eyes widened and he didn't need her to ask him twice. He took her hand in his and led her to his bedroom.

When Caroline entered Klaus' bedroom her eyes widened. His bedroom was huge. There was a four poster bed in the center of the bedroom and then there was a walk in closet on the right side of his bed. There were two huge windows on the left side that had a beautiful view of the City.

"This is your bedroom?" Caroline asked, shock written all over her face.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"I love it; it's a very beautiful bedroom." Caroline said with a smile.

Klaus smiled at her compliment and he laid her down onto the bed. He got on top of her and began kissing her passionately.

Caroline ran her fingers through his curly dirty blonde hair and he groaned because it felt so good.

They continued to kiss until Caroline wanted more. She slid her hand up his chest and began to unbutton his button down shirt. He smirked at Caroline because this day was getting better and better as time went on.

Once she was done unbuttoning his button down shirt he took the shirt off. Caroline ran her hands through Klaus' lean chest and smiled at how soft his skin was.

Klaus slid Caroline's blazer off of her and caressed her now bare arm passionately. He continued to kiss Caroline and then he bit her lip slowly.

Caroline moaned in pleasure when she felt him bite down on her lip.

Klaus started to unzip Caroline's light blue ruffled dress and he ran his hands down her back as he did so. Caroline sighed in pleasure and smiled up at Klaus brightly.

"Care, are you sure about this?" Klaus asked. He didn't want her to regret it after the deed was done.

"As sure as I have ever been," Caroline said.

Caroline got out of her dress and lay under Klaus naked. He looked at her in awe. She was absolutely stunning, he thought.

"You're beautiful Caroline." Klaus breathed out.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered.

Caroline put her fingers on Klaus' belt buckle and tried to get it off of him.

"So impatient, aren't you love?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

Caroline nodded and finally got Klaus' belt buckle to open. She then opened the button on his pants and smirked up at him.

Klaus slid his pants down and he was now left in his boxer briefs.

Klaus slid Caroline's panties down and looked at her with such affection that she never thought was possible.

Caroline was now fully naked under Klaus and a slight blush crept onto her pale cheeks. Klaus saw her blush and put his hands on her cheeks. He kissed her once more before he took off his boxer briefs.

They were now both fully naked.

"Do you have-?" Caroline began to ask.

"Yes, I think so. Just a moment," Klaus said before sliding to the side where his bed stand stood.

He rummaged through the shelf and looked for a condom but couldn't find one. He huffed in frustration and looked in the shelf once more. He finally found a packet and took it out of the shelf.

"Got it." Klaus said.

"Good." Caroline said excitedly.

Klaus was about to rip open the packet when he heard his door knob turn.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise." A British girl said sarcastically.

Klaus and Caroline turned to the intruder and Caroline quickly covered herself with Klaus' silk blanket.

"Bekah… What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my dear brother of course," Rebekah said and entered the bedroom.

* * *

There you have it. So Klaus and Caroline were about to do it when Bekah walks in. What will happen next?

Do you guys think this chapter happened earlier than expected or is it okay? I mean after all they've known each other for most of their lives.

Please let me know.

Thank you for all the people that reviewed this fanfic :)

Please Review!

~Hana :)


	15. Chapter 15

The next chapter to Star-Crossed Lovers. Sorry it took so long. I was neglecting my duties as a writer -_-

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus was about to rip open the packet when he heard his door knob turn.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise." A British girl said sarcastically.

Klaus and Caroline turned to the intruder and Caroline quickly covered herself with Klaus' silk blanket.

"Bekah… What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my dear brother of course," Rebekah said and entered the bedroom.

Caroline mentally kicked herself because the first impression that Nik's sister would have of her was when she was naked in his bed.

"Why didn't you call?" Klaus asked.

"I wanted to surprise you but I'm guessing I came at the wrong time." Rebekah said and glanced at the blonde that was lying next to her brother disgustingly.

"Rebekah," Klaus warned.

"What? Why would you bring your whores into your home?" Rebekah asked and threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm not—"Caroline started as she felt her cheeks burn up even more.

"I'm not talking to you, am I?" Rebekah snapped.

Caroline glared at Klaus' younger sister because she was a real bitch.

"Don't you dare speak to Caroline like that." Klaus said with a serious tone. He had his eyes narrowed at Rebekah.

"Caroline?" Rebekah asked remembering her brother's, best friend's name.

"Yes,"

"So now you're sleeping with girls that have your best friend's name? How intelligent of you…" Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Caroline sank deeper into the mattress because she really didn't want to be here right now.

"Caroline is my best friend, sister."

"I'm sorry what?" Rebekah asked confused.

"You heard me. This is Caroline, my best friend." Klaus said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rebekah said and walked even farther into the room.

"I'm serious, now be a doll and please leave my room for a few minutes, if we want to have a conversation we have to get dressed." Klaus said to Rebekah.

"Fine," Rebekah huffed before turning to the door and walking out.

"Oh my god," Caroline said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Klaus said trying to reassure Caroline that everything was going to be fine.

"How am I not supposed to worry? The first impression your sister got of me was when I was in your bed naked." Caroline said while her cheeks began to burn up.

"Care listen to me, my sister she'll warm up to you, I'm sure of it." Klaus said as he gave Caroline a kiss on the lips and smiled warmly at her.

Caroline smiled back at him and looked around the room for her clothes.

"We should probably get dressed now." Caroline said.

"Right," Klaus said. Klaus was pissed off at Rebekah because she walked in and interrupted Klaus and Caroline.

Klaus got out of the bed and pulled on his boxer briefs. He then grabbed the pants that were sprawled on the floor. As he put on the clothes he couldn't keep his eyes off Caroline.

Caroline was up as well and she was pulling on her discarded clothes quickly. Caroline still couldn't believe that Klaus' sister walked in on them. She was thankful that they weren't in the middle of having sex when she came in or else Caroline wouldn't be able to live that down.

Caroline sighed loudly and Klaus looked over to her, "Relax, Care Bear." Klaus said.

"I can't, your sister just walked in on us and she thought that I was a whore before you told her who I really am."

"Why do you care about what Bekah thinks of you?" Klaus asked confused.

"I don't know. I guess I want your family to like me." Caroline said and looked down at the floor. She was now fully dressed and so was Klaus.

"They'll love you, Caroline. Trust me. I know my family and I know that they will love you immediately." Klaus said as he walked over to Caroline and took her hand in his.

"I sure hope so." Caroline said as she looked down at their joined hands.

"We better get out or else Rebekah is going to blow up." Klaus said and rolled his eyes.

Caroline giggled lightly and they walked out of the bedroom.

Rebekah was sitting on the couch in the living room and was doing something on her cell phone.

Rebekah heard footsteps and she turned to look at the couple. She noticed that her hands were joined and she smirked to herself. Her brother had it pretty bad for Caroline, she noticed.

"Ah, fully clothed I see." Rebekah said and got off of the couch. She walked over to Caroline and looked her over.

Caroline felt uncomfortable because of the way Rebekah was studying her and she looked up to the ceiling. Klaus noticed that Caroline was feeling uncomfortable and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Bekah, are you done yet?" Klaus asked annoyed.

Rebekah held up her hand to Klaus to stop him from saying anything else and Klaus looked at Rebekah irritated.

About a minute later Rebekah said, "I'm done now."

"Finally," Klaus said.

Rebekah looked over at her older brother and said, "She's pretty."

"I know," Klaus said with a smile on his face.

Caroline smiled and looked down at their joined hands.

Rebekah turned to Caroline and Caroline looked up at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Caroline." Rebekah said with a smile on her face.

"Likewise," Caroline said.

"So, please let's take a seat. I would love to know how it is you two met once again after 15 years." Rebekah said.

"Really, Bekah?" Klaus asked.

"Yes brother." Rebekah said and went over to the couch.

Klaus and Caroline looked at one another and Caroline shrugged. She let go of Klaus' hand and walked over to the couch as well and sat beside Rebekah.

"Nik, why don't you go and get us something to drink?" Rebekah asked.

"If you want something to drink go and get it yourself." Klaus said.

"Is that anyway to treat your little sister?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes," Klaus said.

Caroline looked at Klaus and said, "I am feeling a bit thirsty."

Klaus huffed at his sister and went into the kitchen and retrieved three wine glasses. Once he put down the three glasses he went over to the cabinet and took a bottle of white wine out.

"Is this alright?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"Yes, thank you." Caroline said and smiled at Klaus.

"You're welcome," Klaus said.

"I don't like white wine though." Rebekah complained.

"I don't care. White wine is good for you so just drink it."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Klaus and huffed. She turned to Caroline and ignored her brother completely.

"So Caroline, please tell me how you reunited with my brother after a decade and a half."

"We saw one another at the club the first night I was here but then I ran away because I couldn't believe it was really Nik." Caroline said and looked down at her hands remembering that night.

"Why didn't you run after her?" Rebekah asked and faced her brother even though she was still annoyed at him.

"I thought I was seeing things, I wasn't really sure if it was Caroline but I'm glad it was." Klaus said and smiled at Caroline and his little brat of a sister.

"Wow," Rebekah announced.

"Huh?" Klaus asked.

"I just can't remember you smiling like that. The last time you smiled like that was back in London when we were with our family." Rebekah said honestly.

Klaus nodded his head in agreement and remembered the time his family was all together.

"So if you ran away from him, then how is it that you met again?" Rebekah asked and turned her attention to Caroline.

"I was looking for a job," Caroline began to say.

"And I was looking for an assistant." Klaus said.

"So you guys work together?"

"Yes," Klaus and Caroline said in unison.

"That's amazing. It's like the forces above bought you two together again. It's as if you two are star-crossed lovers. Imagine that in a city like New York." Rebekah said and smiled at her brother and Caroline.

Caroline smiled back at Rebekah and Klaus opened the bottle of white wine.

He poured the white wine into each of the wine glasses and handed them to Caroline and Rebekah.

"Cheers," Klaus said and they clinked their glasses together.

Caroline took a sip of the white wine and smiled at the delicious taste. Rebekah took a sip as well and her face scrunched up in disgust.

"That tastes disgusting." Rebekah stated before setting the glass down on the table.

"Ugh, fine. What do you want Rebekah?" Klaus asked and set his glass down as well.

"Do you have some red wine?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes I do, hold on." Klaus said before he got off of the couch and went over to the cabinet once again.

"I know that your first impression of me isn't very good and I'm sorry for that." Caroline said sincerely.

"Don't be sorry Caroline. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Rebekah said.

"No you shouldn't have." Klaus said as he set the bottle of red wine on the table.

"This conversation doesn't concern you dear brother." Rebekah said and smiled at Klaus innocently.

"Of course it does." Klaus said. "So what bought you here?" Klaus asked.

"Um…" Rebekah said trying to remember. "Oh yeah, I came over to tell you that Father, Mother, and Henrik are coming to New York."

"Really?" Klaus asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yes," Rebekah said.

Caroline looked at Klaus and noticed that his eyes were glowing with happiness. He really did love his family, she thought.

"When will they be here?" Klaus asked.

"In about three days."

"Why are they coming?"

"I'm not sure; Mother told me that they need to tell us all something face to face." Rebekah said.

"Is everything alright?" Klaus asked beginning to worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure everything is fine. You know Mother always loves making something that isn't a big deal into a big deal."

"That's true." Klaus said and nodded.

"I was thinking that maybe we could have a family dinner?" Rebekah asked.

"That's a good idea. What restaurant do you want to go to?" Klaus asked.

"I don't want to go to a restaurant; I want to prepare a homemade meal." Rebekah stated.

"But you don't know how to cook." Klaus said.

"Yes I do!" Rebekah yelled out.

Klaus looked at Rebekah seriously and she said, "Okay maybe I don't but you do."

"I'm not cooking." Klaus stated.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." Klaus said, he liked cooking but it usually didn't turn out to be so good.

"I could help out, if you'd like." Caroline said softly.

The Mikaelson siblings turned to face Caroline and Klaus said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I love cooking. My mother and I always prepare dinner." Caroline said.

"Okay then, please do help Klaus out Caroline." Rebekah said.

Caroline nodded and took another sip from her white wine.

"I want you to join my family for dinner, Caroline." Klaus said.

"Oh no, I don't want to interrupt a family gathering." Caroline said and shook her head no.

"But you are family." Klaus stated and took her hand into his again.

"I don't know…" Caroline said unsurely.

"Yes, Caroline join us for dinner. It will be fun." Rebekah said and smiled at Caroline.

"Um…" Caroline began to say. "I, erm, okay I will join you guys for dinner."

"Good!" Klaus said and kissed Caroline in the lips in front of Rebekah. Rebekah made a gagging sound and Klaus glared at her.

* * *

There you have it. So i hope you liked this chapter and if you didnt, sorry :/

I would like to thank everybody that followed/favorited/reviewed this fanfic.

What did you guys think of the klaroline interaction in the last episode?

Please Review!

~Hana :)


	16. Chapter 16

The next chapter! I know it took way to long. I'm so sorry! I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur. Caroline continued to go to work and Klaus continued to shower her with love. Today was the day that the Mikaelson's would come over to dinner at Klaus' place.

Caroline slept in that day. Klaus asked Caroline to take the day off because he didn't want her to get tired after work and preparing a meal for his family so she did.

Klaus was on his way to the airport with Kol because they had to pick up their parents and little brother.

"You think Henrik's going to remember us?" Kol asked Klaus.

"No shit, he's our brother Kol." Klaus said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying… He hasn't seen us in quite some time." Kol answered.

"He'll remember us, I'm sure of it. He's not a little boy anymore." Klaus stated.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. He is thirteen after all." Kol said.

"Yep," Klaus said as he drove into the airport parking lot.

"Do you know where they are?" Kol asked.

"Yeah, Bekah told me that they were going to get their luggage before coming out and I know where the luggage pick up is." Klaus said.

"Okay, good."

Klaus and Kol both got out of the car and made their way towards the entrance.

"You ready for this brother?" Kol asked.

"Oh yeah, I missed them." Klaus said.

"Same here," Kol said.

Klaus nodded and Kol and they finally got inside the airport. Klaus and Kol were waiting to see their parents and little brother for about thirty minutes.

"What's taking so long?" Kol asked worriedly.

"They're probably just delayed." Klaus said.

"You think everything is okay?" Kol asked continuing to worry.

"Yes," Klaus said and put a hand on his brother's shoulder reassuringly.

"Alright," Kol said.

A couple of minutes later they spotted their father making his way towards the luggage area.

"There he is!" Klaus said excitedly.

"Thank god everything is okay." Kol said and breathed out.

"No shit Kol, seriously stop worrying." Klaus said to his little brother.

"Eh," Kol said.

"Come on, let's help him out." Klaus said before walking into the direction of their father. Kol followed Klaus to where Mikael stood.

"Hello Father!" Klaus and Kol said in unison.

Mikael looked at his sons' proudly. "Hello my boys',"

Mikael dropped the luggage and took his sons' into a bear hug.

Klaus and Kol hugged him back. He really was a great father to them. After they were finished hugging one another Kol asked, "Where are Mother and Henrik?"

"Henrik got hungry so Esther went to get him food."

"Oh okay," Kol said.

Mikael nodded at them and took the luggage into his hands.

"Uh uh uh," Klaus announced as he took the luggage out of his father's hand.

"I can carry the luggage Niklaus." Mikael said.

"I know you can, but I want to help you." Klaus said.

"Very well," Mikael said. "Where are Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn?"

"They all had to work." Klaus answered.

"Of course they did." Mikael said and rolled his eyes. His children couldn't just take one day off to see their family after three years.

"Rebekah wanted to come but her boss wouldn't allow her to take a day off." Klaus said to his father.

"Don't tell me she is still working for that woman Lolita." Mikael said.

"I'd hate to disappoint you, but yeah she is still working for her."

"Rebekah deserves to own her own boutique." Mikael said.

"We know," Klaus and Kol said in unison.

Once they got all of their parent's and brother's luggage they looked around to see if their mother and Henrik have shown up yet.

"There they are!" Kol said excitedly as he pointed at them.

Klaus looked over to who Kol was pointing to and he smiled widely. "Finally," Klaus said.

"Esther darling, we're over here." Mikael said as he waved at his wife.

Esther noticed Mikael's voice and she took Henrik's hand.

"Come on Henry," Esther said to Henrik.

Henrik looked up at his mother and nodded. He didn't really want to hold his mother's hand but he knew he had to.

Once Esther and Henrik got to Klaus, Kol, and Mikael they smiled at them.

"Mother!" Kol said cheerfully and gave her a huge hug. Esther hugged her son back and she smiled at Klaus. After Kol was finished hugging his mother he went to his little brother. He messed up Henrik's black skater boy hair and Henrik looked up at Kol with narrowed eyes.

"Leave him be Kol." Klaus said to his brother.

Henrik looked up at Klaus and he grinned widely.

"Nik!" Henrik yelled out and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey bud," Klaus said and hugged Henrik back. They got off of the floor and they smiled at one another happily.

Klaus walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you doing mother?" Klaus asked.

"I am doing wonderfully Niklaus." Esther said to Klaus.

"Good," Klaus said.

"Shall we get going?" Mikael asked.

"Yes," They all said together.

Henrik walked out of the airport with Klaus. Once they were all settled in the car Klaus began to drive towards Kol's apartment.

"Why are you taking us to where Kol lives?" Henrik asked Klaus.

"I want you guys to rest up and tonight you can come over to my apartment for dinner."

"Who's going to cook? Not Bekah right?" Henrik asked.

"Henrik!" Esther said.

"What mum, she's a horrible cook." Henrik stated.

Klaus, Mikael, and Kol burst out laughing.

"No Bekah won't be cooking." Klaus said after they all calmed down.

"Then who will?" Henrik asked.

"My girlfriend," Klaus said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Esther asked surprised.

"Yes I do, and I am almost certain you will like her." Klaus said excitedly.

"Does she even know how to cook?" Esther asked curiously.

"Yes Mother, she is a fantastic cook." Klaus replied.

"If you say so," Esther said.

Klaus rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the road ahead of him. Soon they finally got to Kol's apartment.

Klaus helped Kol out by bringing in the luggage and then he left because he had to pick up Caroline from her apartment.

Caroline was already up when her phone began to ring. She quickly ran over to her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Caroline asked.

"Hello, love. Are you ready yet?" Klaus asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a little. Give me a couple of minutes?" Caroline asked.

"Take your time," Klaus said.

"Okay, see you in a few Nik!" Caroline said before she put the phone down.

She wore a pair of black yoga pants and a grey crop top. She had a change of clothes in her bag for later.

She took her purse and the bag with her and made her way out of the apartment. Once she was downstairs she noticed Klaus' car and walked over to it. Klaus saw her coming and he got out of his car immediately. He opened up the car door for her that was opposite his and Caroline said, "Thanks but you shouldn't have gotten out of your car just to open the door for me."

"You're welcome Care Bear, and don't worry about it. I want to open the door for you." Klaus announced.

Caroline smiled at him and went into the car. Once she was seated he went back to his car door and settled in as well.

They both met each other halfway and their lips connected. Klaus caressed Caroline's cheek and they continued to kiss one another. Once they broke apart from one another Klaus started the car.

"You look beautiful," Klaus said honestly. He loved seeing Caroline dressed like that

Caroline looked down at her outfit and said, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, now what are we going to be cooking today?" Klaus asked.

"We?" Caroline asked.

"Yes we, I decided that I want to cook with you." Klaus said.

"Alright then," Caroline said as she looked at Klaus with a genuine smile on her face. "I was thinking of maybe cooking some Italian food?"

"Sound's good, what do you have in mind?" Klaus asked as he focused on the road ahead.

"Spinach Ravioli, Eggplant Parmesan, Baked Ziti, Italian Bread with Olive Oil, a few different types of salads, and a few different types of pastries." Caroline said.

"That sounds delicious; I simply cannot wait till dinner time." Klaus said excitedly.

Caroline nodded in agreement and said, "I have to stop by the super market though."

"Alright we could do that." Klaus said.

Klaus changed his direction and drove to the nearest super market. Once they got there they quickly went inside and got everything they needed.

Caroline gabbed two bottles of marinara sauce from the shelf, four packs of spaghetti, three eggplants, spinach, cheese, olive oil, Italian bread, and everything else she needed.

"All done?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Caroline breathed out.

"Alright, come on let's get to the cashier." Klaus said as he took the cart from Caroline and made his way to the nearest register. Klaus was taking all of the items from the cart and placing them on the register. The cashier looked at the young couple surprised.

"Is that all?" The cashier asked.

"Yes," Klaus and Caroline said in unison.

The cashier nodded and began to place the items into the plastic bags. Klaus took out his wallet and set the money on the register.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" The cashier said smiling at them. She handed them the receipt and they took it.

Once all of the items were in the garage they made their way towards Klaus' apartment. As soon as Caroline was inside she went into the kitchen and washed her hands with the Dove soap. After that she started to take out all of the ingredients that she needed.

She first began to work on the Spinach Ravioli. After the Ravioli was in the oven she started on the Eggplant Parmesan. When she was finished with the Eggplant Parmesan she put it into the oven and began to take out the vegetables.

Klaus took out a cutting board from the shelf and washed it. He took out a knife and placed the cucumbers on the cutting board. Klaus removed the cucumber's skin and cut it into little pieces. Caroline was working on the tomatoes. When they were both finished cutting the vegetable they threw it into the mixing bowl. Caroline took some sea salt, black pepper, and basil and threw it into the mixing bowl as well. She began to mix the fresh salad.

"Should I cut anything else?" Klaus asked Caroline over her shoulder.

"Yeah, can you please cut another cucumber and two avocados?" Caroline asked.

"Of course," Klaus said as he rummaged through his fridge. He took out the avocados and washed them as well as the cucumber. He quickly washed the cutting board and placed it back on the counter. Caroline was still mixing the salad.

Klaus began to cut the vegetables and Caroline took out seven eggs out of Klaus' fridge. She had to boil the eggs because she needed it for the avocado salad and the egg salad.

When Klaus was finished cutting up the avocados and cucumbers he tossed them into a mixing bowl.

"What else should I add?" Klaus asked.

"Mayonnaise and a lemon," Caroline said.

"Alright," Klaus said. He took a spoon of mayonnaise and placed it into the mixing bowl. He cut into the lemon and squeezed the lemon juice out.

Once the eggs were finally boiled Caroline took them out of the pot and began to remove the eggs' skin. After she was finished doing that she took the freshly washed cutting board and began to cut the boiled eggs. She tossed the egg pieces into the mixing bowl and Klaus began to mix it.

"This looks delicious," Klaus stated.

"It is, try it?" Caroline asked.

"Sure," Klaus said as he took a spoonful of the avocado salad. "That tastes phenomenal."

"Yep, yep." Caroline said with a smile.

"Do you want some?"

"Nah I'm good, thanks though."

They continued to work in the kitchen for the next couple of hours and Rebekah soon came.

Klaus went to the door and opened it for his sister. Rebekah was standing there with a blonde haired man.

"Hey Nik, this is Galen, my new boyfriend."

"Hello Galen, my name's Niklaus."

"A pleasure," Galen said in his Scottish accent.

"Come in, please. Make yourself comfortable." Klaus said as he pointed to the living room.

"Thank you," Galen said as he removed his shoes and placed them in the shoe closet.

Rebekah and Galen walked into the living room and Klaus walked back into the kitchen.

"Was that Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah and her new boyfriend Galen." Klaus said.

"Alright," Caroline said as she smiled at Klaus.

She looked exhausted. "Are you almost done here?" Klaus asked.

"I'll be done in about an hour. I still have to put in the baked ziti and I still need to bake apple cake, tiramisu, chocolate chip cookies, and some cheesecake." Caroline answered.

"I'll do it, go rest." Klaus said as he pushed Caroline out of the kitchen softly.

"You sure?" Caroline asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks Nik." Caroline said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Klaus said as he took out everything he needed out of the cabinets.

Caroline walked into the living room and saw Rebekah sitting there with a handsome man.

"Caroline!" Rebekah said happily.

"Hey," Caroline said as she smiled at Rebekah.

"This is Galen." Rebekah said as she pointed at her boyfriend.

"Hello Galen, my name is Caroline. I'm Nik's girlfriend." Caroline said happily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Caroline, Galen Vaughn." Galen said and extended his hand for Caroline to take.

"I'm going to get ready alright?" Caroline said to Rebekah.

"Yeah sure," Rebekah said.

Caroline walked into Klaus' bedroom and took out her things from the bag.

She walked into the bathroom and pulled off her crop top. She took out her white dress with spaghetti straps and hung it on the hanger. She pulled on her dress and put on her black heels. Caroline tried to fix her hair and then she took out her makeup bag.

She applied some black eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. When Caroline was finished getting ready she went back into Klaus' bedroom and Klaus was already there.

"Wow," Klaus said as he looked at Caroline. "You look beautiful Caroline."

"Thank you," Caroline said with a smile. "Is everything in the oven?"

"Yes it is," Klaus said as he pulled his shirt off. He walked to his closet and took out a black button down shirt and put it on.

Klaus and Caroline heard a knock on the door and they looked at one another.

"It looks like they're here." Klaus said as he took Caroline's hand into his. "You ready for this?" He asked her.

"Yes," Caroline said.

* * *

There you go!

How was it? I hope you guys liked it.

I would like to thank everybody that followed/favorited/reviewed this fanfic :)

Please Review!

~Hana :)


	17. Chapter 17

hey guys! here is the next chapter! i know i took forever but i hope you can forgive me!

I really hope you guys will like this chapter!

* * *

Klaus and Caroline heard a knock on the door and they looked at one another.

"It looks like they're here." Klaus said as he took Caroline's hand into his. "You ready for this?" He asked her.

"Yes," Caroline said.

Klaus and Caroline left Klaus' room and went to the door. Klaus opened the door and there stood his whole entire family. Elijah stood next to Katherine, Kol stood next to Bonnie, Finn stood next to Sage, his Mother and brother stood next to Mikael and he smiled at them.

"Come in," He said to his family.

Once his family was inside the younger guests went into the living room and sat down on the couches. Esther and Mikael were still in the hallway when they spotted Caroline.

"Mother, Father, this is Caroline."

"Caroline?" Esther asked.

"Yes ma'am." Caroline smiled at her.

"So lovely to meet you but you look so familiar!" Mikael stated.

"Probably because you've met her before." Klaus clarified.

"Have we?" Esther asked.

"Yes, please come into the living room." Caroline said as she motioned to the living room.

Esther and Mikael went into the living room and sat down.

"The table will be set in a few, so can I get you guys something to drink?" Caroline asked.

Klaus smiled at Caroline because he loved how she was playing the hostess and him the host.

"Some tea would be wonderful." Mikael said.

Caroline nodded at him and then looked at the younger guests, "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"May I have some orange juice?" Henrik asked.

"Of course you can," Caroline said as she went into the kitchen.

Katherine and Bonnie followed her into the kitchen and helped her out. Katherine put on the tea and Bonnie took out the cups.

"It smells delicious Care," Katherine said.

"Does it?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Of course it does!"

Bonnie opened up the oven and then closed it.

"Italian food?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup,"

"My favorite," Katherine said and Bonnie agreed.

"Did Klaus even help you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes! He actually did most of the work."

"You're kidding!" Katherine announced.

"Nope, he really did more than me. I made the dinner and he made the dessert."

"Lucky you, Kol can't even make eggs!" Bonnie said.

"And how do you know that?" Caroline asked.

"We've been together."

"Wonderful, my best friend is talking about her sex life while in the kitchen."

"What? Don't tell me you haven't done the deed with Klaus."

"We were about to…" Caroline said.

"And what happen?" Katherine asked.

"I walked in," Rebekah said as she entered the kitchen with Sage behind her.

"You're kidding!" Bonnie and Katherine said.

"She's serious," Caroline said her cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Oh my, what a great first impression." Katherine said and the girls began to laugh together.

"I'd hate to interrupt your bonding, but isn't it time to set the table?" Elijah asked as he walked into the kitchen and gave Katherine a kiss on the cheek.

"It is indeed, so why don't you and your brothers' set it?" Katherine asked as she smiled at Elijah seductively.

"I'd love to see my brothers' try." Rebekah said.

"Is that a challenge dear sister?" Elijah asked.

"It is,"

"Then I cannot wait to prove you wrong." Elijah said.

"Great!" Rebekah said.

Elijah called for Kol, Klaus, and Finn and they began to move around in the kitchen looking for the silverware. Elijah took the plates out while Kol washed the spoons, knives, and forks. Klaus began to take the salads out and Finn helped them. Vaughn took out a couple of glasses after they told them where it was and helped the men set the table.

Caroline set the tea down on the coffee table with a couple of cups and Rebekah handed the orange juice to Henrik.

"Thank you," Mikael said to Caroline.

"You're very welcome." She said before turning away from the couple.

"Where have we seen her before Mikael?" Esther asked.

"I don't know she looks so familiar though!"

"I know," Esther agreed.

Mikael poured himself and Esther a cup of tea and he handed a cup to her.

Esther was still thinking about it and then she figured it out.

"The girl from Niklaus' foster home!" Esther said.

"You're right; oh my they have found one another after so many years? That's amazing." Mikael said.

"I see you guys figured it out, huh?" Klaus asked as he sat down beside his parent's.

"Yes, why didn't you tell us Niklaus?" Esther asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You love one another?" Mikael asked.

"We do," Klaus said as he smiled at his parents.

"Star-crossed lovers," Esther whispered.

"Pardon?" Klaus asked.

"Call her here," Esther said.

"Alright," Klaus said before getting off of the couch and going back into the kitchen.

"Caroline, my parents want to speak to us."

"They do? About what?"

"I'm not sure," Klaus said as he took a hold of Caroline's hand and led her to the living room. Most of the guests were already seated at the table.

Caroline sat beside Klaus and looked at his parents curiously.

"You two are star-crossed lovers." Esther said.

"Whatever do you mean mother?" Klaus asked.

"You two were separated from one another but then you found one another again. This means that no matter what happen you two would still find one another because you were meant to be."

"Esther? Are you sure my love?" Mikael asked.

"Yes, I only ever thought it was possible in those movies and books but it is actually real." Esther said as she stared at Klaus and Caroline through teary eyes.

"I don't understand," Klaus said.

"It means we're soul mates you idiot." Caroline said as she nudged him playfully.

"I've always known that." Klaus said.

"You have?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, that's why I never stopped sketching you. I knew that if I would think about you I would eventually find my way back to you and that is exactly what I did. I found you Caroline, because I never stopped believing in you."

"Really?" Caroline cried.

"Yes," Klaus said as he caressed her cheeks and leaned into kiss her on the lips. They kissed one another and Esther and Mikael smiled at one another.

"Are you guys' ready to eat yet?" Henrik asked as he came into the living room.

"Sh," Esther said to her youngest son.

Henrik nodded and went back into the living room.

"Well?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"Nik and his girlfriend are kissing and our mum and dad are watching them."

"What?" Elijah and Finn asked at the same time.

"They're kissing and mum told me to sh." Henrik said.

Kol burst out laughing and so did the rest of them. Elijah got out of his seat and went into the living room and noticed that they were still kissing.

"I'd hate to break you two up but we're all starving in there." He said to Klaus and Caroline

Klaus and Caroline separated from one another and they were both blushing.

"We'll be there in a minute, alright 'Lijah?"

"Yeah sure, mother and father perhaps you should come into the dining room and leave them alone."

"Do we have to?" Esther whined.

Mikael put his arm around Esther and helped her up. They went into the dining room and Mikael sat at the head of the table just like old times.

"Did we just make out in front of your parents?" Caroline asked once they were alone in the living room.

"We did,"

"I'm so embarrassed right now." Caroline said as she face-palmed herself.

"Why?"

"Because we made out in front of your parents! What are they going to think of me now?"

"Who cares, it only matters what I think of you and I think that I am love with you." Klaus said as he looked into Caroline's clear blue eyes.

"I'm in love with you to Nik,"

"Good, now let's go eat some dinner."

"Okay," Caroline said.

He took her hand into his and they made their way towards the dining room.

Klaus pulled out a chair for Caroline and then sat down beside her.

"Thank you all for agreeing to come to dinner." Klaus said to his family.

"Thank you for inviting us." Finn said and Sage nodded.

Klaus nodded at them and then turned to his father.

"What is it you wanted to tell us, father?"

"Your mother and I have decided that we will be moving to New York, permanently." Mikael said.

"Really?" Rebekah cried out.

"Yes," Esther said as she took a hold of Mikael's hand.

"Just like old times." Klaus said happily. He took a hold of Caroline's hand and squeezed it tightly. Caroline smiled at him.

"I want to say something." Klaus announced.

"What is it?" They asked.

Klaus got out of his seat and turned Caroline to face him. He got onto one knee and looked up at Caroline nervously.

"Will you Caroline Forbes marry me?" Klaus asked as he took a ring box out of his side pocket and opened it.

* * *

There you have it! Did you guys like it?

I know some of you may think that it is to early for him to be proposing but i think that it was the right time and place so i hope you dont mind!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :)


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys here is the next chapter! So sorry for the long wait! Two more chapters left :')

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it was worth the wait.

Warning: Smut ;)

* * *

"I want to say something." Klaus announced.

"What is it?" They asked.

Klaus got out of his seat and turned Caroline to face him. He got onto one knee and looked up at Caroline nervously.

"Will you Caroline Forbes marry me?" Klaus asked as he took a ring box out of his side pocket and opened it.

Caroline's blue eyes widened as she looked down at the huge diamond ring.

The people around the table waited for an answer silently. Klaus swallowed nervously and then looked into her eyes.

"Will you?" Klaus asked again.

"I—uh—but—screw it." Caroline said. "Yes," She breathed out.

"You will?" Klaus asked hopefully.

"Of course," Caroline said as she wiped away a stray tear.

The people around the table began to clap and Klaus took Caroline into his arms. He kissed her hard and she kissed him back just as hard.

Mikael cleared his throat and Klaus and Caroline separated from one another.

"Sorry," They both said.

"It's fine," Mikael said with a smile on his face.

"I believe a congratulation is in order?" Elijah announced.

Katherine and Bonnie jumped out of their chairs and embraced Caroline with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm getting married!" Caroline cried out happily.

"I'm your maid of honor, right?" Katherine asked.

"I can't think that far ahead yet. Where is Elena? I have to call Elena!" Caroline cried out as she ran over to her cell phone.

Caroline was about to dial Elena's number when she turned back to her guests.

"…Or I'll call her after dinner." Caroline offered.

"Caroline, please do call up this Elena girl and invite her over. I am sure she would love to celebrate such a wonderful day in our company." Esther said.

"Are you sure Mrs. Mikaelson?" Caroline asked warily.

"Of course!"

"But mother, I want to eat." Henrik whined.

Esther nodded at him and then looked over at Caroline and said, "Do you think you could maybe get Henrik some food? He is getting rather impatient and grumpy and when he is grumpy it is not a pretty sight." Esther said and Mikael chuckled in agreement.

"Hey!" Henrik shouted embarrassed.

"Yeah I'll get that cutie some food. Henrik, come with me. There is a lot of food to choose from." Caroline said as she held out her hand for Henrik.

Henrik's eyes lit up and he got out of his chair. He took a hold of Caroline's hand and followed her into the kitchen.

Caroline opened up the oven and took out the entrees with Klaus' oven mitten and placed them on the counter. She removed the foil and handed Henrik a plate.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll cut you a big piece." Caroline said as she smiled down at her future brother in law.

"Okay," Henrik said as he began to point at the different foods.

Caroline cut him a piece of eggplant parmesan and gave him some spinach ravioli. She then offered him a couple of salads.

"This all looks delicious." Henrik stated as he licked his lips.

"I hope it tastes delicious as well." Caroline said.

"Thank you," Henrik said.

"You are very welcome, now do you want to eat in here?" Caroline offered.

"Yes, I'd like that." Henrik said.

"Very good," Caroline said as she pulled down a chair for him.

"Would you like some?" Henrik offered with his mouth full of the spinach ravioli.

"No thank you," Caroline said.

"Do you love my brother?" Henrik asked as Caroline handed him a glass of water.

"I do,"

"How do you know?" Henrik wondered.

"Know what?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"That you are in love with Nik."

"It comes naturally Henrik." Caroline said and let out a slow sigh.

"Nik never told me that he had a girlfriend."

"Probably because we just recently became boyfriend and girlfriend" Caroline said.

"Really? Then how come he is already asking you to marry him?" Henrik asked confused.

"Nik and I knew one another when we were kids. We were the best of friends but we were separated because he had to move to London and I had to stay in Virginia. A couple of weeks ago we saw one another again and it wasn't even planned. I honestly thought that I would never see him again but when I did I knew that it had to mean something. I always did love Nik and I think he loved me to."

"He still loves you."

"I know," Caroline said with a big smile on her face. "Do you want me to become a part of your family?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, you're a really good cook and you're very pretty. You also have a wonderful laugh that is almost contagious. It would be an honor to have you added to my family."

"Really?" Caroline asked happily.

"Yes,"

"Aw! Thank you Henry," Caroline said. "Do you mind if I call you Henry?"

"Of course not, I like Henry better than Henrik anyway." Henrik clarified.

Caroline nodded at the thirteen year old boy with a big dimpled smile on his face.

"Excuse me for a minute." Caroline said as she took out her cell phone. She dialed Elena's number and Elena picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Elena asked.

"'Lena! Hey it's me."

"Caroline? What's going on? How's the dinner going?"

"Great! I was wondering if you wanted to come over and join us. I have to tell you something."

"I don't know… I'm with Stefan. I can't just leave him."

"So don't, bring him over to. I really need to tell you something Elena." Caroline said excitedly.

"Alright, we'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, awesome!" Caroline said.

Henrik was finished eating and he took his plate to the sink. He turned on the warm water and took the sponge. He poured some soap onto the plate and was about to begin washing it when Caroline said, "I can do that. Go on out."

"No really, it's fine. Allow me to help you."

"But you're our guest." Caroline muttered.

"So what? I miss doing chores."

"Seriously?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yes," Henrik said as he began to wash the plate and the utensils.

"You are definitely an angel sent from above."

"I get told that a lot." Henrik said as a smile formed on his lips.

"It's the truth!" Caroline said.

Henrik nodded and wiped the now clean plate. He put it on a rag and turned off the kitchen sink water.

"Are you ready to get back to dinner?" Caroline asked.

"Yup," Henrik said.

Caroline nodded and Henrik followed her out.

"Are you full Henry?" Kol asked.

"I am,"

"How's the food?" Kol asked.

"Kol!" Bonnie said as she nudged him.

"What?" Kol asked confused.

"It was delicious. Caroline is a wonderful cook."

"I can't take all the credit. Nik helped me out a lot." Caroline said as she went over to Klaus and put her hands on his back.

"Nik in the kitchen? Are we in an alternative universe?" Kol asked feigning surprise.

"Piss off Kol." Klaus said.

"Boys, mind your tongues. There are ladies here!" Elijah said as he gestured to the woman that were there.

"Why can't my sons all be like Elijah?" Mikael muttered and shook his head.

"Elijah's boring, Father. Finn is a better companion then Elijah." Kol said.

"I can't deny that." Finn said as he smiled at his wife.

"Don't flatter yourself, big brother." Klaus said as he smirked at his older brother.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Finn replied.

Caroline looked around the table and smiled at them all. She could see herself being a part of their family and she loved it. Caroline was afraid that Klaus' parents and siblings wouldn't like her but it seemed like they did and that left Caroline relieved.

Caroline heard the doorbell ring and she went into the hallway. She opened the door and Stefan and Elena stood there with smiles on their faces.

"Come in," Caroline said as she put her hands behind her back. She didn't want Elena to see the ring yet.

"Thank you," Stefan said as he put his hand on the small of Elena's back and followed her inside the apartment.

Klaus came out an greeted his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Wow Klaus, gorgeous place you got here." Elena said as she looked around the beautiful apartment with her brown eyes opened wide.

"Thank you Elena, please do come into the dining room." Klaus said as he motioned to the dining room.

"Thank you," Elena said and took Stefan's hand. They entered the dining room and greeted the other guests.

"Stefan! How lovely to see you." Esther said. Esther knew Stefan because after college Klaus and Stefan went to London to see Klaus' family. Mikael enjoyed Stefan's company because he was intelligent and mature.

"Mrs. Mikaelson, I hope your trip was alright?" Stefan asked.

"It was thank you." Esther said.

"Now Stefan, do come sit." Mikael said as he pointed to the empty chair on Rebekah's side.

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson." Stefan said and gave Mikael his million dollar smile.

Mikael smiled back at him and folded his hands.

"What's new Bex?" Stefan asked Rebekah. Stefan and Rebekah were almost as close as Klaus and Stefan.

"Nothing much, this is Galen Vaughn." Rebekah introduced as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"A pleasure to meet you Stefan." Galen said.

"Likewise," Stefan nodded. "Rebekah this is my new girlfriend Elena Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you Elena." Rebekah said sincerely.

"Nice to meet you to Rebekah." Elena said and nodded at Rebekah.

"So now that we're all finally here I think it's time to bring out the long awaited dinner." Caroline said.

Klaus nodded in agreement and followed Caroline into the kitchen.

Klaus took a hold of Caroline's waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her and she looped her arms around Klaus' neck.

Caroline pulled away and said, "We have guests."

"Eh, can't we just ditch them and have our own little dinner party?" Klaus asked as he looked at Caroline with is adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," Caroline said as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and took out the oven mitten.

Klaus pouted but helped Caroline out with the dinner anyway.

When they had everything on the plates they started to take the food out. Klaus went back into the kitchen with Caroline to retrieve a couple of bottles of different types of wines.

"I still think we should ditch them." Klaus said with a pout.

"Be good, and I promise you won't regret it." Caroline said a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

Klaus nodded with a big smile on his face and Caroline giggled.

"Be patient Nik." Caroline said before they left the kitchen.

"I can't promise you anything Care Bear." Klaus muttered as he kissed the skin of her neck that was exposed.

"God seriously, you two just need to do each other." Katherine said as she bumped into them.

"Katherine!" Caroline yelled as her eyes widened.

"I'm just saying… Maybe then you won't be so lovey dovey." Katherine said.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend in embarrassment and said, "Did you need something?"

"Nope, I was just making sure the two of you didn't fall into the Earth." Katherine stated.

Caroline rolled her eyes and nudged Katherine playfully.

"How's Elijah?" Caroline asked when Klaus was out of the kitchen.

"He's good; I think we can actually go somewhere."

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yup," Katherine nodded excitedly.

Caroline smiled and took Katherine's hand. They made their way into the dining room and sat down.

"The food looks delicious Caroline." Esther acknowledged.

"Thank you Mrs. Mikaelson." Caroline said as she smiled at the older woman.

"My pleasure," Esther said and smiled at her future daughter in law.

"I would like to thank all of you for being here at this important dinner. I want to thank Elijah for helping me to pick out Caroline's engagement ring-."

"You're getting married? Caroline! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to." Caroline defended.

"Let me see the ring! Holy shit, you two are getting married!" Elen said as she clapped her hands.

Caroline nodded and extended her hand for Elena to see. Elena's eyes widened and she said, "It's beautiful!"

"I know!" Caroline cried out happily.

The girls clapped their hands and once they were all calm Klaus continued, "I hope to have more of these family gatherings now that our parents are moving to New York permanently and I hope that you guys enjoy the dinner Caroline made."

"We made," Caroline corrected.

"We made." Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for inviting us Niklaus." Finn said.

Klaus nodded at him and said, "Let's eat!"

The people around the table began to eat immediately.

"Care, this is amazing!" Bonnie said as she swallowed the delicious baked ziti.

"Thank you," Caroline said to Bonnie with a big smile on her face.

"You are welcome!" Bonnie said as she continued to eat the food.

After they were all finished with their dinner the girls helped Caroline clean the table. After the table was clean Caroline began to take out the desserts.

She placed the different desserts around the dining room table and then sat down.

"Caroline, did you bake all of this?" Rebekah asked.

"Nope, this was all Nik." Caroline said as she smiled at her fiancé-to-be.

"Since when do you bake?" Kol asked.

"I've always known how to bake; I just never really used my baking skills." Klaus said as he cut a piece of tiramisu cake and handed it to Caroline on a plate.

"Who taught you how to bake, Niklaus?" Mikael asked. "Last time I checked Esther couldn't bake for her life."

"Are you insulting me, dear husband?" Esther asked playfully as she nudged Mikael in the shoulder.

"Maybe," Mikael said with a big smile on his face.

"I wish we have a marriage like theirs." Caroline sighed.

"We'll have a better one."

"I'm counting on it." Caroline said.

"And to answer your question father, I don't even know. I never really learned how to bake I just know how to do it."

"That's interesting," Mikael said.

"I guess, now try the dessert!" Klaus said as he gestured to the different desserts and pastries that were laid out on the table.

Klaus poured himself some tea and then he poured Caroline some tea as well.

"Thank you," Caroline said to him.

"You're welcome love," Klaus said as he bit into a chocolate chip cookie.

Caroline took a small piece of tiramisu into her mouth and she thought it tasted like heaven.

"Mm," Caroline said.

"You like?" Klaus asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely the best tiramisu I ever had." Caroline nodded as she took her cup of tea.

The rest of the guests bit into their own desserts and ate it approvingly.

"Niklaus, this truly is amazing." Elijah said.

"Mhm," Katherine nodded as she savored the taste of the apple cake.

"You should open a bakery Nik." Henrik said.

"Let's not get carried away. I've tried better desserts." Klaus said as he blushed.

"Sure you did brother, sure." Kol said as he swallowed the little piece of cheesecake.

"Niklaus, I must say you keep on surprising me." Finn said.

"Really?" Klaus asked his older brother.

"Yes,"

"I hope in a good way?"

"Why of course, this dessert tastes delicious! Wouldn't you agree Sage?" Finn asked his wife.

"Yes, I agree. You really outdid yourself Klaus." Sage smiled at her brother in law.

"Thank you,"

She nodded and they continued to eat the dessert in silence. Two hours later all of the guests have left.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were cleaning the dining room and kitchen when Caroline yawned.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll finish up here."

"You want me to stay?" Caroline asked her eyes widening.

"Obviously, I'm sure you want to take a warm shower so go ahead. I'll be done here in thirty minutes."

"How did I get so lucky?" Caroline asked as she put her arms around Klaus' torso and hugged him from the back.

"I'm the one that got lucky Care. Go on," Klaus said as he motioned to the bedroom.

"Alright," Caroline said. Caroline left the kitchen and went into Klaus' bedroom. She quickly went into the connecting bathroom and removed her clothes.

She turned on the shower head and stepped inside once it was warm. Caroline sighed as the droplets touched her skin.

After Caroline was finished with her shower she rummaged around her bag for the lingerie that Katherine put in without Caroline knowing. She took out the baby blue lingerie and sighed. She debated on whether or not she should wear it and she eventually decided to wear it because it was cute.

Caroline entered the bedroom and Klaus was already sitting there removing his button down shirt.

"You're don-" Klaus began to say but then stopped when he saw Caroline in her sexy lingerie.

"Woah," He said.

"Too much?" Caroline asked as she looked down at herself embarrassed.

"Perfect," Klaus mumbled and was about to stand when Caroline said, "Stay,"

Klaus nodded and Caroline walked over to him her hips swaying. She pushed Klaus onto the bed and got on top of him. She kissed him on the lips and he groaned.

She grinded her hips against his manhood and he could feel himself hardening quickly.

"Caroline," He groaned.

"Something wrong?" Caroline asked seductively.

"Yes," Klaus said.

"What?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"I'm supposed to be on top."

"Really Mr. Alpha?"

"Yup," Klaus said as he switched their positions.

Caroline lay under him and Klaus began to kiss her chest. He quickly unclasped Caroline's bra and threw it to the side.

He took one of Caroline's nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it. Caroline moaned in delight and Klaus smirked. He then moved onto her next nipple and gave it the same care like he did the one before.

"Nik," Caroline moaned as she tried to unbuckle his belt.

"Not so fast, love." Klaus said as he pinned her hands on either side of her face gently.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and Klaus said, "You're adorable."

Caroline smiled at him sweetly and he began to pepper kisses down her torso. When Caroline got to Caroline's thong he placed one of his fingers on either side of the thong and pulled it down. He purposefully took them off slow and Caroline moaned.

"It's my turn." Caroline whined.

"Not yet," Klaus muttered as he threw the thong to the side and it joined her discarded bra. He placed his left hand on the inside of Caroline's thigh and squeezed it.

"Nik," Caroline begged. "Please,"

Klaus smirked when he felt her heat in between her thighs and then switched their positions. Klaus lay on his back now and Caroline unbuckled his belt immediately. She then undid his button and pulled his pants down quickly. She felt his manhood over his boxer briefs and she smirked. She could tell that he was already hard.

She removed his boxer briefs and once that was done she kissed her way up his chest. Klaus switched their positions yet again and got in between her thighs.

"We forgot the condom…" Klaus groaned.

"I don't care," Caroline said as she bucked her center against his manhood.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Caroline answered quickly.

"Okay," Klaus said as he entered her slowly. He began to thrust into her faster and Caroline moaned in pleasure.

"Harder," She moaned.

Klaus did as he was told and pushed inside of her harder. They formed a rhythm together and he continued to pump into her until they both reached their climaxes.

"Nik," Caroline moaned as she felt herself let go.

"Caroline," Klaus groaned as he could feel himself getting ready to release.

Klaus was about to pull out of her but Caroline held him in place. Klaus felt himself let go and he then put his hand down on her shoulder lightly. He laid down beside her and took her into his arms.

"That was perfect." Caroline said.

"It was more than perfect." Klaus stated.

Caroline smiled at him and placed her head on his chest. He covered them both up with the blanket and they closed their eyes.

"When are we going to get married?" Caroline asked.

"Whenever you want."

"Two months?" Caroline asked.

"Two months sounds perfect to me." Klaus said.

"Good," Caroline muttered her eyes closing and sleep overpowering her senses.

"Goodnight love, I love you." Klaus said to her.

"I love you Nik." Caroline mumbled.

They both closed their eyes and were soon asleep in one another's arms. Things couldn't get any more perfect, they thought.

* * *

There you have it! Was this chapter alright?

So there is two more chapters left till the ending!

Chapter 19: Klaus and Caroline's wedding :D

Chapter 20: Epilogue

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! So I am finally back with an update!

I am so so sorry for the long wait :/

I would like to thank Leah, Lauren, Juliete, and Nicole for the new covers that they made for this fanfic and I would like to thank Katarhyne for giving me her opinion.

I hope this chapter sort of makes up for my absence :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Two Months Later:_

Caroline sat on her bed nervously. She was going to get married to the love of her life in less than nine hours and she couldn't believe. After Klaus was adopted Caroline thought that she would never see him again but she did.

Caroline loved Klaus just as much as Klaus loved Caroline. The two were lovesick fools and they didn't mind. The past two months have been a blast and it was finally almost time to tie the knot.

"Oh my god!" Caroline screeched as she kicked her bed excitedly.

"Care?" Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie asked as they entered the bedroom worriedly.

"Huh?" Caroline asked.

"You screamed, why?" Katherine asked.

"Out of happiness?" Caroline guessed and smiled at her friends.

The three girls burst out laughing and joined the blonde on her bed. They put their arms around her and embraced her.

"You are getting married." Elena stated the obvious.

"I know, oh my god. I can't believe it!" Caroline told the three honestly.

"Are you ready for this?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I've been ready for the past two months." Caroline confessed.

"Good, because it is time to go. We need to get to the airport." Bonnie told her best friend.

"Shit! Let me get ready real quick and then we'll be on our way." Caroline said as she jumped off of her bed and ran into her closet head first.

Caroline reached for her light blue jeans and her black tank top. She quickly put on her clothes and then reached for her beige three-quartered sleeve cardigan. Caroline frowned at the half empty closet but shook her head.

"All done!" She told the girls that were already dressed.

"Good, come on now. All of our parents will be arriving in a little less than two hours." Elena told her.

Caroline nodded and reached for her black clutch. She quickly threw her cell phone and wallet into the clutch and let out a deep breath.

"Let's go. We have our salon appointment in three hours." Caroline told them as she walked over to her door. She turned the door knob and walked into the hallway. Once the girls got to the foyer they quickly put on their shoes.

"Whose car are we taking?" Katherine asked.

"Stefan's," Elena told them.

"He actually loaned you his expensive Hummer?" Katherine asked her twin sister wide-eyed.

"Yes," Elena rolled her eyes at Katherine.

"You two are getting serious, huh?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Elena blushed.

"How are the two of you doing on the romantic front?" Caroline asked the other two girls.

"Kol and I are doing well. We've been going out a lot lately and I really do think that he could be the one even though he was a player before." Bonnie sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, I'm doing well too. Elijah and I are going on vacation to Bora Bora in a few months." Katherine smiled dreamily as she recalled the way Elijah asked her to go on vacation with her.

* * *

_Two Weeks Earlier:_

Katherine waited for Elijah at the sushi bar with her arms crossed. She reached for her cup of green tea and brought the cup to her glossy lips. Katherine took a sip and then put the cup down.

She looked down at her gold Michael Kors watch impatiently. What the hell was taking him so long, she wondered?

Katherine sighed when she spotted Elijah's expensive Hugo Boss black suit in the window,

"Finally," She said to herself.

Elijah entered the sushi bar and quickly walked over to Katherine when he spotted her.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologized with a frown on his lips.

"It's okay," Katherine smiled. All that mattered was that he was finally here.

Elijah leaned into Katherine and kissed her glossy lips. He caressed her cheek for a few moments and then sat down across from her.

"Where were you?" Katherine asked out of curiosity.

"I got held up at work. Niklaus had to leave earlier because he and Caroline still have a couple of wedding arrangements that must get completed before their wedding date so he asked me to finish up with his work." Elijah shrugged.

"Ah, I see. So when's the famous bachelor party?" Katherine asked as the waiter walked over to them with two menus.

The two thanked the waiter and left the menus to the side for the time being.

"In a week," Elijah told her.

"Where will it be?" Katherine wondered. Maybe the girls would crash their little bachelor party.

"Don't worry about it, darling." Elijah grinned.

Katherine pouted in his direction and reached for the menu. She opened it and began to skim through the sushi rolls.

"Uh, uh, uh. No pouting Katarina." Elijah told her.

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked flirtatiously.

"How about you wait and see?" Elijah offered.

"Oh," Katherine raised her eyebrows with a smile on her lips now.

Elijah laughed as he reached for his own menu.

"Come on, tell me! I want to know where you guys will be going."

"I can't, we don't exactly want our women crashing the party now do we?" Elijah asked.

"I guess…" Katherine told Elijah in defeat.

"That's my girl," Elijah smiled.

Katherine reciprocated the smile as she shook her head at him.

"Katarina, we have to talk." Elijah told her as he put his menu down neatly.

Katherine looked up at him with confusion. Was he breaking up with her, she wondered?

"Relax sweetheart," Elijah laughed.

Katherine relaxed immediately and waited for Elijah to speak.

"I was wondering… Would you like to join me in Bora Bora in a month?"

"I—I don't know…" Katherine told him.

"Say yes," Elijah pleaded.

"Okay, I'd love to go on vacation with you but I'm paying for my expenses." Katherine told him pointedly.

"No," Elijah simply said.

"No?"

"No," Elijah said.

"But why?" Katherine asked.

"You are my girlfriend Katherine and I love spending money on you so please just let me pay for you."

"Elijah… I don't know… I mean we've been together for two months and I don't exactly want to depend on you."

"But I want you to depend on me. I really like you Katarina." Elijah confessed as he took her hand into his own.

"Okay," Katherine said.

Elijah smiled widely and kissed her knuckle.

"But I am paying for our next vacation."

"Of course you are." Elijah said even though he knew that he wouldn't allow her to pay for him.

"Mhm," Katherine smiled.

_Present:_

The girls were stuck in traffic on their way to the JFK airport.

"We're running out of time." Caroline panicked as she looked at the cars ahead of them that seemed to go on for miles on end.

"No we're not!" We have a lot of time Care, don't worry everything will go smoothly." Katherine reassured the worried girl.

"What if there is a delay?" Caroline asked nervously as she chewed on her nails.

"The sky is clear and the weather in Virginia is a bit foggy but it is still safe to fly. Our parents will get here on time." Bonnie reassured.

"But what if they don't? What if there is a problem with the airplane… or what if there are terrorists on that plane?" Caroline asked beginning to cry. Caroline was starting to hyperventilate.

"Caroline, take a deep breath." Elena told the crying girl.

"This was a bad idea…" Caroline cried.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Katherine questioned.

"No! Of course not. Marrying Nik is not a bad idea it is actually the best idea. Our parents flying over here is."

"Why do you say that?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, what if my parents don't like Nik?" Caroline asked.

"They've met Klaus before on several occasions and last time I checked they did give the two of you their blessing." Katherine stated.

"You're right. You're right," Caroline said again trying to calm herself down.

Her parents loved Klaus and they were ready to marry their daughter off to the man of her dreams. She just needed to chill, she thought.

"Okay, you girls are right. I can do this. I've been planning my dream wedding ever since I was five years old." Caroline told herself.

_Listen here Forbes, this is your wedding day so you better get your shit together and stop freaking out. You're marrying the love of your life and you have friends that are willing to do anything for you so stop freaking out and walk down that fucking aisle. Marry your man and make a family with him. This is your chance at a life filled with joy, love, and care so don't you dare fuck it up. Others can't find their soul mates and you already have! So don't you dare fuck it up! Do you understand me? Do you!? Yeah bitch, you better. _Caroline could hear herself giving herself a pep-talk and she nodded. She could do this she told herself.

"I'm done freaking out." Caroline told her friends.

"Good," The three said in unison.

They could hear the sirens from the right side and they quickly turned to the sound.

"There was a car accident." Elena shook her head.

"That's why it was taking so long." Caroline said face-palming herself.

When the girls drove past the car accident the traffic decreased. A couple of minutes later they arrived at the airport. Elena parked Stefan's car in the parking lot. After the car was parked they left the car and quickly walked to the luggage claim area. Their parents would be out any second.

As the girls stood near the entrance they chatted amongst themselves waiting for their parents.

Bonnie spotted her mother and father first and she waved at them franticly.

"They're here!" Bonnie squealed as she ran over to her parents.

Bonnie hugged them tightly and they hugged her back.

"Bonnie, how have you been?" Abby asked her daughter and Rudy nodded.

"I've been good." Bonnie answered them.

"How is your boyfriend doing?" Rudy asked in his deep voice.

"He's doing well," Bonnie smiled dreamily.

"Uh-oh," Abby said.

"What?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Rudy it looks like our daughter is in love." Abby told her husband as she put her arm around him.

"Is that so?" Rudy asked his eyes widening.

"What? Psh… No…" Bonnie said.

"You're right Ab's," Rudy beamed down at his wife.

The couple laughed at their daughter and Rudy messed up Bonnie's hair, just like he used to when she was a little girl.

"Dad!" Bonnie frowned.

"I missed you pumpkin. Let me just bask in this happiness, will you?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Bonnie rolled her eyes but laughed anyways.

She really did miss her parents, Bonnie thought.

Katherine and Elena ran over to their parents because they haven't seen them in months.

Katherine hugged her father and Elena hugged her mother. Elena was always closer to her mother then she was her father and Katherine was always closer to her father then she was her mother.

"Kitty Kat you look beautiful." Grayson told her daughter.

"Thanks daddy, you don't look so bad yourself." She grinned.

"Are you sure? It seems like I am getting my beer belly back." Grayson laughed as he patted his stomach.

"Haven't I told you to lay off the beer?" Katherine asked him pointedly.

"Yes you have… Sorry, sweetheart." Grayson apologized frowning.

"It's okay," Katherine laughed. "We can hit the gym when you and mom decide to move here." She added.

"We can indeed." Grayson laughed as he gave Katherine a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Jeremy?" Katherine asked.

"He got held up back at the university but he is on his way here now." Grayson told her.

Katherine shook her head and sighed.

"Where's that impeccably dressed boyfriend of yours?" Grayson asked.

"Probably at work," Katherine shrugged.

"Are the two of you in an argument?" Grayson asked frowning.

"What? Of course not," Katherine reassured her father.

"Good because I like him." Grayson told Katherine as he hugged her tighter.

Elena hugged Miranda and hung on to her for a couple of minutes.

"You look beautiful 'Lena." Miranda complimented her daughter.

"Thank you mommy," Elena thanked.

"Let me look at you." Miranda said as she studied Elena.

"Okay," Elena smiled.

"Did you get a haircut?"

"I did," Elena laughed. "Do you like it?" She wondered.

"I love it; it is a lot better than that straight down the middle hair style you kept for god knows how long."

Elena rolled her eyes at her mother and Miranda said, "I'm just kidding. You're beautiful my love."

"Thanks mom," Elena smiled. "Where's Jer?" She wondered.

"He's on his way. He took a later flight because he got held back at the university. He should be here in about an hour." Miranda told her daughter.

"Ah I see, of course Jeremy is stuck studying…"

"Well he is going to be a brain surgeon so he needs to study if he wants to be successful."

"I know, I know."

"Doctor Jeremy Gilbert, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Elena asked.

"It does," Miranda laughed.

Once the girls were finished hugging and talking to their favorite parent they hugged the other.

"Katherine, you look wonderful!" Miranda complimented her other daughter.

"Thanks mom, you look beautiful like always." Katherine smiled.

"Thanks sweety, how's life in New York been?"

"It's been really good. I love it here." Katherine admitted.

"I'm glad," Miranda smiled.

"Elena, you look wonderful!" Grayson told his other daughter.

"Thanks daddy, I'm glad you could make it." She beamed up at him.

"I wouldn't miss Caroline's wedding for the world." Grayson said. When the girls were growing up Caroline and Bonnie would usually go over to the Gilbert's residence and have sleepovers there. Grayson felt as if they were his daughters as well.

Caroline ran into her parents arms and hugged them both tightly.

"Mommy, Daddy I am so glad you could make it." She smiled as a tear slid down her cheek.

"We wouldn't miss your wedding Carey, you're our only child and we love you." Bill told his daughter.

Caroline smiled and hugged her parents once again.

"Are you ready to see New York City?" Caroline asked a smile on her lips.

"Yup, we were never here." Liz laughed.

"Can't you guys move here?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"I don't know…" Bill said.

"Why? Come on, Chicago is boring." Caroline whined. She knew that Chicago wasn't boring but she said it was anyway.

"It might be boring but it is our home." Liz sighed.

"So you're not going to move here?" Caroline asked sadly.

"No sweetheart, not yet at least." Bill said and Liz nodded.

"Okay," Caroline sighed sadly.

"Caroline this is your wedding day and I do not want you to be sad. Just because you father and I are not yet ready to leave our small town behind doesn't mean that we eventually won't."

Caroline smiled at them and nodded.

"Okay, let's go and get your suitcases." Caroline told them.

Bill and Liz nodded and followed their daughter to the luggage claim area. Bonnie's, Katherine's, and Elena's parents already had their bags in hand.

"We'll be quick." Liz told the other couples.

"Take your time," Miranda smiled as she put her arms around her daughters. The Bennett's nodded as they waited for the Forbes.

A couple of minutes later they settled into Stefan's Hummer and were on their way.

"The wedding is going to take place in the Plaza hotel." Caroline reminded them.

"We know," The parents told her.

"Good," Caroline let out a breath of relief.

"You're going to take us to the Plaza hotel now?" Rudy asked the girls.

"Yes," The four girls answered in unison.

When they got to the hotel the girls helped their parents check into the hotel and then said goodbye to them.

Caroline looked down at her watch and realized that it was time to go to the hair salon.

"Girls, we have to head over to the salon now." Caroline told them.

"Oh shit, time flew." Katherine said.

"I know!" The three said at the same time.

A couple of minutes later they got to the salon and waited to be called.

"The four of you, it's time for your appointments." She told them.

The girls stood up and followed the woman into the room. There were four chairs facing a mirror. The girls sat down and wait for their hair stylists to show up.

Two men and two women walked into the room and walked over to their clients.

"Who is the bride?" Donna, Katherine's hair dresser, asked.

"I am," Caroline told the woman.

Donna nodded and motioned for the young man to go over to Caroline.

"What will we be doing with your hair today?" He asked her in his French accented voice.

"I was thinking that you could just maybe curl it and put it to one side." Caroline answered.

"No, no, no. Darling, you are the bride. We must do something… unordinary to your beautiful blonde hair."

"Like what?" Caroline wondered.

"I have the perfect idea!" Julio said clapping his hands excitedly.

"Will I like it?" Caroline asked unsurely.

"You will love it. Your groom will go completely crazy once he sees you." He told her.

"Okay," Caroline nodded.

"Yay!" He said.

Caroline smiled at the hair stylist and waited for him to work his magic on her.

Donna looked over Katherine's brown curls and put her index finger on her chin.

"What is your name?" Donna asked.

"Katherine," Katherine told the woman.

The woman nodded and said, "Well Katherine I have an idea."

"You do?"

"Yes, see you have beautiful curls. You have thick hair and your hair is naturally voluminous."

"I know," Katherine nodded proud of herself.

Donna nodded and said, "So I was thinking that maybe I can give you loose curls."

"Loose curls?" Katherine questioned.

"Yes, I can tell that you don't exactly keep your hair in loose curls most of the time but trust me it will look perfect especially because of your face shape."

"Alright, do it. I could use a change in hair style."

"Fantastic! You are going to look beautiful."

"Thank you," Katherine smiled.

Daniel stood behind Bonnie and studied her hair carefully.

"What would you like to do for your hair, darling?" The man asked.

"I don't exactly know." Bonnie frowned.

"Well I do." Daniel reassured her.

"Really? Do share,"

"Okay, so I am thinking that we dye your hair a lighter brown then it is right now and once that is done I can curl your hair loosely. Would you like side bangs?" He asked.

"That sounds good and yes I would."

"What side?" He asked her.

"Um… Left," Bonnie told him coming to an answer.

He nodded and went to the back to retrieve the lighter brown dye.

"Miss, what would you like to do with your hair?" Natalie, Elena's hair stylist, asked.

"I was thinking about maybe straightening my hair and then curling it at the bottom." Elena told her.

"That is a very good idea." Natalie said.

"Thank you," Elena smiled.

"Now I could do that but would you like to maybe pick up a piece of your hair."

"What do you mean?"

"I have this brooch that I think will do your hair wonders but in order to use it I have to pick up a bit of your hair. Are you interested?" Natalie asked.

"May I see the brooch before I give you my answer?"

"Yes of course! Silly me, I will be back in a moment." Natalie sang as she walked to the back room.

When Natalie found the elegant emerald studded brooch she went back to the room. Natalie handed the brooch to Elena and Elena's eyes widened as she took in the beauty.

"It's beautiful," Elena said out loud.

"It is indeed," Natalie smiled. "Would you like to use it?"

"I would love to but the bridesmaids dresses are beige colored." Elena frowned.

The dresses that Caroline picked out were beautiful, Elena thought and she didn't want to mess up her look by wearing a different colored brooch that probably didn't even match the dress.

"Beige… I do still think that this brooch will fit into your outfit perfectly… Do you have a photograph of the dress?"

Elena thought about it and quickly took out her iPhone.

"I do," Elena said as she went to the pictures and searched for the picture of the five of them at the dress boutique.

Elena showed Natalie the photograph and Natalie looked down at the brooch as well.

"I think it will still match because this brooch is specifically designed with a bit of emerald and a bit of silver." Natalie told her.

"Okay, I really want it so yes by all means." Elena nodded.

"Wonderful! Now come on your friends have already had their hair washed and now it is your turn." Natalie said leading Elena to the sink.

Three hours later the girls had their hair and makeup done. The four stood up and looked at their reflections in the wide mirror.

Caroline's hair was down and loosely curled. Her hair was down the middle and it looked as if her hair was glowing.

"I love it!" Caroline screeched excitedly.

"I knew you would!" Julio beamed at her.

"Thank you so much Julio, I really do appreciate all the effort you put into giving me the perfect hair style for my wedding day." Caroline thanked the talented man.

"You are very welcome Miss Caroline. I hope all goes well tonight." Julio smiled before excusing himself.

The others thanked their hair stylists as well and then they followed Caroline out and into the car. It was time for them to get ready because the wedding was three hours away.

Both Klaus and Caroline decided that they would wait to see one another until they got to the plaza and walked down the aisle. They also decided not to go the traditional way and marry in a church. They would still have a reverend present but the ceremony would take place in the ballroom.

When the girls finally got to their apartment they quickly made their way upstairs.

"Is it going to rain?" Caroline asked as she looked out the window.

The sky that was baby blue moments ago was turning a dark shade of gray. The clouds began to mix together and that had her worried.

"It shouldn't rain… I checked the weather forecast yesterday and then this morning and it said that the sky would be clear and the day would be warm with less humidity." Bonnie told Caroline.

"But what if it starts raining? You know those meteorologists aren't always accurate." Caroline frowned.

"Care, it is not going to start raining." Elena reassured the worried girl and Katherine nodded.

"Caroline do you want some wine? Maybe it'll calm your nerves a bit." Katherine said as she walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"Yes please," Caroline nodded looking away from the window. The whole day her nerves have been on edge and she had to admit that it was exhausting.

Katherine nodded and took out the bottle of red wine. She went into the kitchen and took out four wine glasses.

"Elena come in here!" Katherine called from the kitchen.

"Coming," Elena called back as she walked towards the kitchen.

When Katherine spotted her twin sister she motioned for her to come closer.

"Take two glasses and I'll take the other two." Katherine said as she handed the glasses to her.

"You can say please you know…" Elena muttered.

Katherine rolled her eyes but said please anyway.

"That's better," Elena smiled before walking out of the kitchen with the two wine glasses.

Katherine grinned as she followed Elena out. Elena handed a glass to Bonnie and Katherine handed a glass to Caroline.

"Cheers," The girls said in unison as they clanked their glasses together.

* * *

"Bloody hell," Klaus muttered as he watched Kol, Stefan, Elijah, and Finn drink their ways into a stupor.

"Oh look who has finally decided to show his face." Kol said drunkenly as he stared at Klaus.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Klaus spat as he narrowed his eyes at the men.

"We're starting the party early." Elijah said as he drank the rest of the scotch down.

"You of all people should be keeping them in check." Klaus told Elijah.

"Eh," Elijah simply said.

"We need to start getting ready for my wedding!" Klaus told the four men annoyed.

"Your wedding isn't for another… oh, two hours." Finn said as he looked down at the watch with a frown on his lips.

"Two hours!?" Stefan yelled.

"Woops… Looks like time got away from us." Kol shrugged.

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek and he almost drew blood as he studied the men angrily.

"Enough drinking," Klaus barked out.

"Join us Niklaus," Elijah said holding out the bottle of scotch to his brother.

"No," Klaus said.

"At least I'm no longer the bore in this family." Elijah said shrugging as he opened the bottle of scotch.

"I said enough drinking!" Klaus growled.

"Shit Klaus, just chill. It will take us like twenty minutes to get dressed." Stefan told his best friend.

"I know but you guys will be too drunk to even comprehend what's going on so I want you all to take a nap." Klaus ordered.

"Why?" Finn whined.

"Because I don't need you passing out. Sleep it off." Klaus said before grabbing the bottles from them and locking the liquor cabinet doors.

"Such a bore and he isn't even married yet…" Kol commented as Klaus was walking away.

Klaus pretended not to hear him and walked away from the drunken party of four.

He was going to marry the love of his life today and that was all that mattered. No drunken men, no foul weather, and no thought of being abandoned as a baby was going to stop him from being happy on this wonderful day.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it wasn't to bad and I really hope it wasn't boring...

Now a few points:

-Klaus and Caroline were left as children so they may or may not have family member's running around.

-I chose to make Katherine closer to her father than her mother because it is just how I see it to be honest.

-Now I added in that bit about Katherine calling for Elena to help her out because my twin sister always does that to me when she needs help without saying please -_-

I am thinking about writing a sequel but I need to know if you are interested before I take this step... Just a little background on the sequel is that it is about Klaus' and Caroline's biological families. I really want to write this but I must know that I will have some readers who want to take the next step with me.

One more chapter to go!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


End file.
